


Bulls in the Bronx

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars and Pubs, Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Obey royalty and you might survive in the long run





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever killed someone? Seen a murder happen in front of your eyes? Held a gun in your hands, perhaps? How about receiving a gun as a child for a Christmas present? People say once you have a small nibble of violence, a murder, the need to bite off more than you can chew never goes away. It’s an itch that never ceases. It’s a hunger that could never be properly fed. The tips of your fingers ached to be wrapped around someone’s frantic throat as they gasped desperately for air, gasp for another chance at life. The scent of blood, the iron scent filling the air as blood dripped from their body.

It was always a pleasant scene for Steve to see, even as a child. He was never scared of the guns that were hidden in every nook and cranny of his house as his father taught him every safety protocol, every trick in the book. Steve learned at a very young age what murder tasted like. It was a feeling he’d long craved, even into adulthood as his father had passed away from a wound during a bar fight when Steve was just barely legal.

Steve’s mother lived a few years after that, only succumbing to death once Steve was a rip twenty five. He didn’t go to either funeral. But he paid his respects at the grave sites of his parents every year during the winter seasons. He couldn’t bare to see their ghostly pale bodies laying in in mahogany caskets.

He never knew what it felt like to be loved, never really cared for such a petty human interaction. Love, it was alien to him, really. To care for another human was beyond his senses. He cared more about what fucker he was going to kill next than having a lady by his side. Sure, he had ladies of the night. And he was thrilled by the activities. But it wasn’t a necessary thing for him. He had more pressing issues to deal with.

He’s witnessed his first murder at the ripe old age of six. His father had brought him into a back alleyway for shooting practice and some thugs thought they were tough shit and decided to pick on little Steve Rogers. His father didn’t appreciate it so much. He pulled the gun from Little Steven’s hands and shot the men square between the eyes. He felt at ease at such violence. Not a terror in the coming days at all, really.

Steven first killed someone when he was sixteen. He’d been carrying around a small pistol in his sock since he was seven, a year after he witnessed that murder. He felt calm as he walked around school and felt the cool metal resting against his skin. He’d killed his friend Peter Parker after school one afternoon. He’d witnessed the poor son of whore kissing on another broad, other than his girlfriend, Mary Jane. Little Liz Allen was frightened as she held Parker’s dead boy, his blood splattered all across her yellow sundress.

Steve had a knack for aiming from long distances, he’d soon learned that after a friend of his had trained him with all sorts of guns; snipers, pistols, handguns. There wasn’t a type of gun that Steve couldn’t fire and hit a target in the center of its head, no matter the distance.

He’s killed all sorts of things in his training days; dogs, cats, kittens, birds, puppies, children, police, beer bottles. He was a mastermind at it; a few friends had tried talking him into going into the military; but of course that would never happen. The military wasn’t a place he wanted to spend the rest of his days. He didn’t want to be labeled a war hero, a veteran, none of that bullshit. He wanted a name for himself. So he did. Now, don’t think of him as a hateful sonsofbitches for thinking like that. He loved his country. But he didn’t feel as though the military was his place to be.

But people knew his name. They feared him. They respected him. People kissed the ground he walked on– sometimes quite literally. Mothers and daughters wanted to lay beside him. Homosexuals wanted a night with him. Police left him alone, never really caring what he had done; he’d brought far too much money into the city for them to care. He brought business wherever he shopped. He was a local celebrity, a status he crowned himself upon.

Now he had several men over the years that he trusted more than anything; Clint Barton for example. He served in the military for years. He was a heartless bastard at times, killing kids just for looking at him wrong. He had an anger about him that Steve respected highly. He was skilled in long range. He could kill a whore from a mile away without breaking a sweat. He specialized in stealth kills; hardly ever leave a trace behind him of his identity. He could silence a broad with a swift flick of her neck, cracking her bones and leaving an instant death in your wake.

Nick Fury handled Steve’s money mostly, kept track of every penny brought in and out of his bank notes. Steve trusted this man the most. He’d be a fool to trust anyone else with his money bundles. Nick was never wrong in his money counts. Steve often thought that he had x-ray vision, due to Nick losing sight in his right eye during a childhood fight in the school yard. They pair often joked about it while they had spent time drinking at a few seedy bars around the city.

Now his right hand man, Bucky Barnes. This man had stayed by Steve since he was old enough to walk as a toddler. Steve and Bucky had done nearly everything together. He’d trained Bucky in the ways of violence, took him under his wing. Bucky surprised him with a flair for murder just as bad as Steve had. Bucky learned how to create all types of poisons. He was intelligent like that. Bucky could murder a man without ever getting within a ten foot radius of him. He’s light on his feet and as silent as a butterfly. You never seen him coming at you until it’s too late for you. If Steve ever needed a quiet take out, he’d call on Bucky for the errand and reward him greatly for it later on that night.

The hardest part about being in the mobster life? Not knowing who to trust. Steve had to call for murder on a few of his henchmen throughout the years. He hated it, but that’s what happens when you cross a mobster. He’d ordered the lives of many innocents throughout his days. But he’d long since grown numb to the losses. He’d seen it more of a game of thrill nowadays.

Birthdays of his were almost like a city wide holiday. People stormed the streets, parades cluttered the roads. People drunk and sung in his honor. Presents were sent to his door for a week, even after  his birthday had since passed. He adored the attention. He invited women into his home for drunken sexcapades. Who wouldn’t pass up that offer, huh? To have the honor of sleeping with a Mobster King such as Steven Grant Rogers?

He knew to keep quiet when he laid down with a lady of the night. He knew not to utter a single peep to them, wishing they’d stay longer then the morning. But he’d never ask that of anyone. He was an utter fool to think anyone would truly care for him. Girls only wanted the honor of sleeping with the mobster king, not to be chained down by him. And it was a terrifying thought for him. All he had wanted, for years, all he had craved was a lady to permanently call his own. He wished for marriage, and a family.

Steve had confessed everything to Bucky as they sat in a seedy little bar that a mutual friend of theirs from high school had owned. The place may have been miniscule compared to where Steve normally from from. But Sam Wilson, he was a good man. HE owned the place and dealt with Steve and Bucky on far too many occasions for them not to call this place a home of sorts for them.

The place always buzzed with patrons of all ages, from just barely legal all the way up into ancient times. The crowd was normally a friendly bunch, much to Steve’s surprise, given the usual patrons mainly consisted of burly biker gang mates. Music was a common occurrence in this bar, another reason why Steve enjoyed the place. But tonight, there seemed to be a new songstress on stage; her voice unfamiliar to Steve’s ears.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Bucky’s voice was brought to Steve’s ears, snapping him out of the miserable thoughts that clouded his mind. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk the whiskey, but he was craving it tonight even though he knew whiskey made him a thinker, a miserable one at that.

“What do you say?” He blinked, tearing himself completely away from the miserable thoughts as he peeled away at the bottle’s label.

“Who do you suppose the new broad on stage is?” He asked, nodding over to the stage. “Whoever she is, she’s a fuckin’ beauty.”

Steve looked to his right and declared Bucky correct in his foresight; the girl on stage was most definitely a new songstress. Her voice rivaled that of an angel. Her skin seemed to glow underneath the bright spotlight as her hips swayed on stage, singing her heart out to some soft melody.

“What do you say, I go over and see if she would like a night with the Prince of Brooklyn?”

“Don’t you dare.” Steve warned lowly. “I’m fine; I don’t need to get laid, a’ight?”

“Suit yourself, boss.” He winked and chugged back the remaining contents of his bottle before slamming it down and marching over to where Sam was serving drinks to a couple of females.

Steve scoffed and shook his head as he watched the two girls draw their attention to Bucky as he called for Sam’s attention. They exchanged several words for a moment as Sam walked back and forth, refilling a few glasses before fully setting his attention to Bucky. They exchanged a few more words, Sam occasionally nodding over to you as you were nearing your song.

A moment later, Bucky was sitting back down in the chair, smug smile on his face. “Her name is Y/N. She moved here from some small town. Sam hired her to help her earn her way into the city.”

“Is she single?” Steve asked, watching you as you stepped off stage and walked over to Sam at the bar.

“Fortunately; though I doubt you’d care about a small detail of that sort. How many broads have you fucked knowing they had husbands and children at home?”

“I’m going over there; hold my beer.”

Bucky scoffed but obliged as Steve stood up and fixed his jacket on his shoulders before strutting over to where you sat, martini glass sitting in front of you, soft smile on your face as you chatted with Sam.

“Empty already, Steve?” Sam joked as he leaned away from the counter and smirked.

“Two shots, please?” He requested, turning his head as he casually leaned his elbows on the bartop. He smiled at you. “You have a beautiful voice, Missy.”

“Thank you,” you blinked, never expecting a compliment from him.

“Martini?” Steve offered, motioning to your glass with a sharp nod of his head. “What else do you drink?”

“Whatever suits my mood, really.” You scoffed, not really feeling like talking to him. You felt exhausted from spending so much time singing and standing on stage in the bright spotlight, sweat was plastered to your forehead. You weren’t in the mood to chat with some thug in this seedy bar. You weren’t here to make friends. You were here because Sam Wilson was kind enough to offer you a job when no one else would.

“Darlin’,” he smirked. “I asked you a simple question. The attitude wasn’t necessary, nor was it appreciated.”

“I don’t want some asshole buying me drinks. Is that clear?” you threw out as Sam came back with the two shots in hand.

“I heard you were new in town; I figured a little hospitality could go a long way.” He shrugged, thanking Sam before he walked down the bar to another couple.

“You can take your hospitality and shove it in your ass. Okay?” you growled out, grabbing for your purse behind the bar.

“I suggest you accept the drink, sweetheart.” Steve demanded quietly, watching out for Sam. “I won’t ask again.”

“Get-”

You became silent as Bucky had come up from behind you and whispered in the shell of your ear, “take the drink. He’s not worth a bar fight over.”

“Fuck off, the both of you!” you screeched out in anger and disgust, gaining the attention of Sam.

“What’s going on here, fellas?” He asked.

“Nothing, Sam,” you sighed out, glaring at the two shots still sitting next to your martini glass. “Just thugs as usual.”

“Sweetheart,” Steve let out a boisterous laughter. “We’re far from thugs. Do you understand me?”

“From where I’m standing, you’re a pair of thugs who don’t respect a woman who rejects you.”

“I’m the king around these parts, girl.” Steve announced, voice low and dangerous. “You better learn to respect me. Bucky, go get the car, will you?” Steve asked, glancing up to look at his right hand man.

“Why the hell should I respect a man who can’t understand rejection?” you scoffed. “Please, do me a favor; get out of my face. I’m not afraid of pepper spraying your ugly mug.”

Steve faintly registered Bucky leaving the setting as he graced your features. You were a beautiful sight to behold. You were the definition of angelic, he was sure of it. He felt as though he could stare at you all day, even as you turned around and continued drinking your martini.

“I’ll see you around, Sam.” he called as he tore away from your face for a moment to acknowledge the man. “And you,” he turned back quickly to grip your wrist. “It’s best you learn how to speak to a goddamn king, you hear me? It won’t do you any good to disrespect me again. You’ll get killed that way.” He watched in glee as your pupils grew in size due to fear as he released you and walked out of the bar, tipping his hat to an elderly woman along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky settled himself in the passenger seat as Steve had got behind the wheel and drove onto the road, going back home to the mansion which his parents had left for him after their deaths. He felt lonely inside the place, of course. But he always had Bucky or Clint around to keep him company. Of course he had maids and butlers serving him. But they weren’t people he spoke to in ways he had spoke to Bucky. His maids and butlers were workers, that’s it. They were replaceable, pawns, nothing more than someone to look after his mansion when he was out on business trips across the city.

Steve smiled to himself as a song came on the radio that reminded him of his childhood, growing up, shooting pigeons in some back alleyway with his father before his death. He hummed the words as Bucky sung along until the song ended and on came a song familiar to the pair of them only because of the songstress in Sam’s bar. “Say, Buck,” Steve spoke up. “Care to do me a favor tomorrow morning, perhaps?”

“What’s up, boss?” He asked, repositioning himself on the seat.

“What do you say tomorrow night, you head on over to Sam’s bar and see if you can sway Y/N into joining us for dinner, eh?” He proposed.

“Yeah, sure. Anything else?” Bucky agreed.

“Not at this time.” Steve sighed as he pulled into the garage of the house.

“Are you trying to court her, by any chance? Or is this going to be a welcoming dinner for her? You know Sam’s not going to be happy with you meddling around with a worker of his.”

“He’ll understand,” Steve said as he stood out of the car followed quickly by Bucky trailing behind him as they walked into the house. “She’s really sweet on the eyes. Don’t you think?”

“She’s definitely a looker,” he scoffed as he followed the blonde into the kitchen before he sat at the island counter. “What do you want with her, exactly? I thought you weren’t lookin’ for a fling right now?”

“I wanna see where it goes with her, is all.” He winked as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer and tossed one to Bucky. “You stayin’ for dinner? I can have Maria or Jessica prep dinner or something.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Bucky laughed. “You want ass from her, don’t you?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well as you’ve said; I haven’t had a good piece of ass in a while and I’m sure she’d be pleasurable.”

“I’m sure she’s a goddess in bed, by the way she carries herself all bright and tall.” Bucky commented, popping the cap from the bottle before bringing it to his lips and drinking from it.

“So, are you staying for dinner or what?” Steve urged, tapping on the steering wheel.

Bucky shook his head. “Peggy’s expecting me home soon. She’d kill me if I chose your place again.”

“So, when will I meet Junior, huh?” Steve smiled brightly.

“The day Hell freezes over.” Bucky smirked as they arrived at Steve’s house.

“Aw, come on, man!” Steve chuckled. “I’d be a great godfather to the poor kid! I could give him the best holiday presents!”

“He’s not even six months yet, ya jackass!” Bucky denied with a hoot of laughter falling from his lips.

“Good!” Steve joked. “I still have time to corrupt his little mind and make him love me more than you!”

“I’ll see you around, Grant.” Bucky rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. “Call if you need a disposal. I heard Clint’s back around with Kate for a while.”

Steve nodded and watched as Bucky walked down the street to the bus stop. He sighed as he walked inside his house, thinking of the envy he’d felt for Bucky and Clint. The pair of men both had families with beautiful woman and he knew it was something he’d never have in his life. He knew he would never be able to settle down or change his lifestyle for a child nor a broad.

**********

Bucky pulled up to the diner where he knew you worked during the day. He stood from the car and smoothed down the front of his shirt out of habit from hearing Steve complain about his appearance over the long years of his friendship. He strut into the tiny diner, his nostrils filling with the scents of syrup and bacon as he strut over to the counter and sat down, pulling a menu towards him. He grimaced  when he’d looked it over twice, not really in the mood for much to eat.

He glanced up from the menu once a waitress was standing in front of him. “Hi,” he greeted.

“Hello sir, what can I-” you broke off mid sentence once you recognized the man in front of you. “What the fuck do you want?” She whispered, leaning your plasma gains the marble surface, eyes full of hatred and mirth.

“Lunch, like everyone else in this joint.” He lied with a smile plastered to his cheeks.

“I ain’t serving scum like you.” you grimaced.

He looked down at your chest, reading the name tag. You weren’t wearing one. “Look, sweetheart. I’m only asking for a simple favor out of you.”

“Whatever it is, you can shove it up your ass and sit on it.” you replied, beginning to walk away but Bucky was too fast for you.

“Do me a favor and come around to the Little Plum around ten tonight. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“You’d best get out of here.” You yanked your arm out of his grip and scowled at him.

“Calm the fuck down.” He grit his teeth. “I don’t care for you, a’ight? It’s my boss who wants you. He enjoys your voice, he’d pay a hefty amount to have you singing for him at his clubs around town.”

“Let me say this clearly so your little peanut sized brain can comprehend me: I’m not fuckin’ interested.”

Bucky sighed and looked down at the menu once more time. By the time he’d glanced back up, you were far gone, most likely somewhere in the kitchen complaining to your coworkers about him. Another waitress approached him and he ordered a black coffee. He sighed, trying to think of ways to convince you to join Steve before the man went on some sick rampage for not getting what he desired.

Twenty minutes later, just as he was walking into the parking lot, however, you had called to him, not knowing his real name. He stopped mid step and looked at you curiously.

“I’ll do it.” you sighed, feeling like hell for giving in to a man such as Grant and his handsome lackey. “Just tell me where to go.”

“I’ll pick you up after your shift here.”

You nodded and walked back into the diner feeling like utter hell at the prospect of meeting the man who owned the city face to face once again.

**********

You walked into the building, thinking of all the possibilities and outcomes the night would bring you. You glanced at the stage, completely missing the figure standing at the table to your right. He’d been shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from a spotlight pointed at the stage. You continued on making your way to the stage, picturing yourself standing atop of it, famous faces in the crowd in front of you, begging for your recruitment on their tours around the world.

You’d always wanted to be on Broadway, it’d been a dream of yours since you were a young girl. You trained in voice classes, your parents paid for a singing coach for you. You’d discussed the opportunity with several friends at work when you had entered the kitchens and they all agreed about the opportunities Steve would open for you if you sung for him. He’d open many doors for you and you were elated about that. So, you’d chased him down in the parking lot and gave him what he wanted.

You took a deep breath as you hoisted yourself up onto the stage and looked around the large area. The place was spacious, more so than Sam’s bar. It was at that moment you’d noticed the figure watching you intently in the corner of the room and you felt abashed at your actions. You froze on the spot as the figure moved from the table and approached you. You recognized the blond hair instantly. It was the man who had approached you in Sam’s bar the other night.

“I’m going to assume no introduction is need on my end, darling?” The scathing grin on his face didn’t match the glint in his eyes as he stepped further into the spotlight.

“What was the reason you wanted me here for?” you asked, trying to mask the fear you felt with arrogance. “I’m a very busy person.”

“Tell me, darlin’,” he smiled at you. “How did it feel to stand so high above the ground on that stage?”

“What do you want from me?” Regaining your composure, you straightened your stance to appear taller.

“I’m going to assume Barnes didn’t inform you why I requested your presence here?”

“Something about singing for you in your clubs, said you’d pay a hefty amount to have my voice at your disposal.”

“I’ll have to reward him later for his motivation tactics.” He smirked proudly.

“I’m not singing in this place.” you denied.

He smirked. “The why waste any amount of time coming here, then?”

“Your henchman didn’t give me much of a choice.” you rolled your eyes.

“Three days is what I’m giving you to decide if you want to sign up on that stage of mine.” He replied, placing his hands in his pockets. “I already know your answer, but I think you need to come to terms with it yourself.”

You wanted to smack the man across the face, hatred was fuming underneath your skin. But you knew you couldn’t touch the man without consequence. “What if you’re wrong?”

He smiled indignantly before taking a step closer to you and squeezing your cheeks between his forefinger and his thumb. “You’ll regret it.” His piercing blue eyes drove into your mind and nearly had your knees buckle beneath you.

You pulled out of his grip and scowled before marching around him and storming out of the place without another word spoken by either of you.

*******

Steve smirked as he watched you leave; he’d had you exactly in the position he wanted you; confused, yet determined. Within the week, you’d be performing on the stage, he was positive about it.It’s take a bit of groveling to Sam Wilson, but Steve would certainly have you within a week. He smirked as you had slammed the door behind you before walking off to his back offices.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s late, Y/N,” Sam spoke softly as he leaned on his elbows in front of you, sleeves pulled up and folded neatly at his elbows.

Taking a deep breath you ran a finger along the rim of the glass. “I don’t know what to do Willie.”

“Sleep on it.” He answered “That’s the only thing you can do at the moment.”

Biting your lip, you shook your head, thinking of all the possibilities working for a man like that would do for you. “I can’t work for a man like Steve, Sam. He looked like he was going to devour me earlier.”.

“He won’t as long as you quiet that damn tone of yours.” He winked. “Stay on the man’s good side and he’d treat you like a goddamn queen in his presence.”

“He seems like an asshole from what I’ve been hearing about him all day.” You rolled your eyes.

“He’s filthy fuckin’ rich.” His eyes gleamed in the dim lighting of the bar and you couldn’t help the eye roll.

“You know damned well I don’t care for money, Samuel. How dare you think that of me.”

“I’d hop right on that man if I were you, honey.” He grinned.

“Then why don’t you go sing for him and wear those skimpy dresses and act like his whore?”

“Where do I sign up?” He smirked.

“I hate you.” you sighed out as he brushed finger down your cheek in affection.

“He’s a good lookin’ man, Y/N. Anyone would be foolish not to get lost in his ocean blue eyes and his charisma. His eyes and arms could be home to someone- including you one day.”

“It sounds like you’re harboring a crush on the man yourself.”

“I know a good lookin’ man when I see them and I ain’t afraid to admit it.”

Tossing back the remainder of your alcohol, you slammed the glass down on the counter top. “What if he hurts me Sammy?”

“He’s got a lot to answer for then.” He assured. “Darlin’, if he ever lays a goddamn finger on you, I won’t be the only one out for him. He may seem like an asshole, but he knows better than to touch a female.”

Nodding, you tapped on the counter for a moment. “Call me a cabbie? I shouldn’t be walking home in this state of mind.”

He grabbed the phone from underneath the bar and dialed the number for a cabbie as you gathered your belongings. You’d wanted to go home and mull over your decision of working for Steve Rogers.

“Do you want me to stay at your place tonight?” He offered as he helped you with your coat. “I’ll tell the wife you were lonely and wanted company rehearsing for a song, it’s no problem, Y/N.”

Smiling, you denied his offer. “Thanks, Willie. But I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want an extra layer? The cabbie will be arriving shortly.”

You shook your head but ceased when it felt like it would explode. He waved farewell as you headed out the door, shivering at the winter frost of the night. Moments later, a taxi parked in front of you and you graciously sat in the backseat, directing the driver to your home. When you had arrived at your destination, you paid the driver and stood out of the car and walked into the warmth of your home.

Quickly once inside your home, you stripped the extra layers from your body and kicked your heels from your feet. You walked upstairs to your bedroom and changed into a nightgown before laying down in the comfort of your own bed, snuggling deep into your pillow.

* * *

_“You’re a wonderful dancer, Stevie,” you smiled as you led him into your bedroom, kicking off your heels and them somewhere in the far corner._

_Smirking, he placed his lips against the crook of your neck, his breath tickling you, causing a shiver to slide down your spine. “You doubted my dancing skills, huh?”_

_You hummed softly as his hands drug themselves down your ribs, finally  resting on hips before squeezing gently. “A little bit actually.” you teased, causing him to lick a strip from the base of your neck to your earlobe._

_“You flatter me, darlin’,” he mumbled as he suckled on your earlobe._

_“The bed,” you breathed in, taking a step backwards to force him to move along with you._

_Looking over your shoulder, he hiked a brow. “I’m going to tear your body apart.”_

_“Please,” you nearly begged as you backed into the bed and sat down, pulling him down by the tie around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth; he tasted of whiskey and cologne and you drunk him in hungrily._

_His hands hiked your dress up to your thighs before spreading your legs widely. He moved between your legs before his hand started massaging your breast through the material of your dress._

_He took your lip between his teeth and groaned with lust blown pupils. After nodding your consent, he ripped the dress you’d been donning in half, exposing your bare chest, nipples hardened. Leaning down, he took a pert nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, the other occupied with his hand._

_His other hand made its’ way down your body and lightly traced up and down your thighs, squeezing at random before coming to a halt at your panties. He pulled them aside and placed a thumb against your aching core. A moan escaped your lips as he begun running circles on the sensitive nub._

_Your hips involuntarily bucked up into his palm, craving more friction, desperate for more._ _He granted your silent pleas and plunged a finger into your entrance, pumping it inside and out rapidly before inserting another quickly. You whimpered and bucked into his thrusting fingers, moaning out his name in desperation. His thumb remained on your core as his attack continued, causing you to squirm and twitch beneath him on your bed. “Please, Stevie, please.”_

_Smirking he took his hand away from your cunt and leaned back before leaning forward and kissing your lips roughly before trailing kisses down your chest, taking time to pleasure each breast with attention. Light moans fell from your lips as he licked his way down your stomach, your back arching slightly from the bed until his breath was ghosting against your core._

* * *

You had nearly felt his mouth latch onto your core until you had suddenly jolted awake in your own arousal. Sweat had coated your forehead and you felt that your core was sensitive to the touch when you had pulled the covers away from your body. You glanced at the alarm clock on your bedside table and groaned. It was still early enough in the morning that the sky outside still contained a pinkish hue and you fell back against your bed with a loud groan.

A moment later, you stepped away from your bed and decided to get a shower to cleanse yourself of the thoughts and dream you had moments before. The floor was cold on your feet but you paid no attention as you marched down the hallway to your bathroom and got undressed before turning the water on in the shower.

You had no idea what had caused a dream like that. You hated  that you enjoyed the feeling it had given you. But you couldn’t understand what would cause a dream such as that to come to you mind. You didn’t care for the man, no matter what Sam had said to you earlier that night. Steven Grant Rogers was a joke. He didn’t deserve the mobster title. He could have been the President of the world, and still, you wouldn’t have cared for the man. Steve was a selfish man. He was full of greed and envy. You hated him.

Shaking your head, you laughed to yourself as you begun washing yourself.

Promptly an hour before you were due to sing at Sam’s bar, you had strut into the place, shaking snow from your jacket. You smiled and waved to Sam as you strolled through the bar and made your way to your dressing room after walking down a short corridor. Once inside the room, you rubbed your hands together and blew air onto them to try an warm them up. You plopped down onto the vanity once some warmth had been spread to your fingers and laid your head on the cold surface. The dream you had earlier had still shaken you and you still couldn’t understand what it meant.

Steve’s ocean blue eyes were plastered to the forefront of your mind and you couldn’t understand why. You rushed to do your make up, doing small touches on your eyelids and cheeks. Once you were satisfied you walked over to the rack of dresses and scurried into a simple black gown. It hadn’t been a favorite of yours- it felt too tight n a few places and the hemming needed some stitching. You knew you would have to ask Sam for newer dresses eventually.

You slipped into a pair of heels and took one final glance in the mirror before stepping outside into the corridor once more. You made your way

down the corridor again and walking onto the stage, the curtain already drawn wide open. You stepped up to the mic as piano music started from the left corner of the stage.

You rested your hands lightly on the mic stand before the lyrics fell from your lips. You’d sung several songs before a gust of wind caused a shiver to run down your sine as the bar door opened. You nearly choked as you met the eyes of none other than Steve Rogers strolled into the joint and made his way over to Sam at the bar. You halted your song a moment later and waved the piano man down to get him to stop hitting the notes. Your eyes closed in frustration for a long moment.

You walked off stage after uttering a small apology to the crowd and quickly made your way over to Sam, a far distance away from Steve Rogers and his lackey Bucky Barnes.

“What’s wrong?” Sam whispered urgently as he came to your aid, handing over a shit glass of whiskey.

“Vodka, Wilson.” You pointed to the bottle you were looking for. You could feel Steve’s gaze on you and you looked everywhere but at the man in question. You knew better than to drink when you were feeling so angered and anxious. At the moment, you hadn’t particularly cared, however.

Sam placed a glass in front of you and poured a generous amount into it before excusing himself to cater to another patron before returning to you. Sam threw you a pitiful look as Steve had stood up from the other side of the bar and strut over to you, flanked by his lackey Barnes.

“I already told the pair of you, I’m not interested.” You stated calmly as you swirled a finger in your drink before sipping from it. “Or are the pair of you just deaf?” You grimaced as the men sat on either side of you.

“My name is Bucky Barnes.” The darker haired man introduced.

“I don’t care.” You spoke clearly. “The both of you can go fuck yourselves.”

Grinning like a Cheshire, Bucky leaned over. “You’ll say yes to him, doll face. You’ll say yes to him and you will be grateful of the expensive opportunity he is offering to you. You think you’ll live for much longer if you keep denying his highness? Give in, he’ll give you whatever your heart desires.”

You glared at the man named Bucky before throwing the alcohol into the back of your throat. “Steve enjoys your voice, doll face.” Bucky smirked. “And I’ll admit, I wouldn’t mind hearing you singin’ early in the morning when your getting a shower.”

“I asked you to leave once; don’t make me ask again.” You sneered.

He heaved a sigh before turning his gaze to Sam whom was busying talking to a pair of women. “You’ll change your mind eventually.  Once you see how Steve treats a woman he’s set his eyes on.”

Scoffing, you rolled your eyes. “Having a different broad on his arm every week doesn’t make me feel special there, buddy. He disposes of those girls as soon as he fucked them raw. He’d do the same to me if I work for him. He’s a pig, undeserving of his mobster title.”

“He’s interested in your voice, not your body. That’s how I know he won’t dispose of you.” Bucky insisted. “Sing for him- just once.” Bucky said as he looked across the bar at Steve, who’d been watching the interaction closely. “Sam spoke of your dreams of singing all over the city; Steve can make that happen for you. A voice like yours deserved to be heard. Steve can make that happen- if you allow it.”

“No thank you.” you denied.  “I refuse to ever ask a man to help me get to my future. I refuse to allow a man help me do anything with my life. So, as I’ve said multiple times already, screw you and him.” You begun to stand up from the chair and you were nearly halfway across the bar before Sam grabbed your arm.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking at Barnes and yourself.

You threw a disgusting grimace at Bucky before twisting your arm out of Sam’s grasp. You stormed back to your dressing room, knowing it wouldn’t be a good idea for you to return to the stage- not in the state your head had currently been in all day.

You didn’t want to return on stage knowing Steve Rogers and his lackey were still out there, chatting it up with Sam. Barnes and Rogers could rot under hell for all you gave a shit.

You groaned in frustration and laid on your couch, throwing your arm over your eyes. You’d only been laying there a for a few moments before you heard a small knock on the glass panels. You called out to whoever was knocking on your door to come inside. Peeking from under your arm, you let a smile slip on your lips as Sam peeked his head in before emerging completely into your dressing room.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?”

“Nothing.” you answered coolly. “Just feeling bitter.”

“At who? Barnes?”

“Why does he want me to sing for Steve so intently? I’m mediocre and I don’t like either of those bastards.”

“Wanda said you went to see him the other night.” Sam revealed slowly. “She told me not to mention it to you; I’m sorry.”

“I wanted to see what he truly wanted with me.” you sighed, sitting up and patting the seat next to you.

Sitting down, Sam shrugged. “Why not?” He looked around the dressing room with sadness filling his eyes. “I’m not firing you, love. But Steve would give you better opportunities than I ever could. He has plenty of casinos and bars you could sing your heart in. “He’s not a good man, you know that. But think about the doors he could open for you, just by associating with the man. People beg for his attention every day. And he’s had his eyes set on your for a a long time coming.”

Nodding, you pulled your lip into your mouth. You had sat on your bed back home for nearly an hour thinking about the doors Steven Grant Rogers could open for you. You had felt a deep conflict in your heart over what to do. Steve owned the entire city. He was a force that shouldn’t be denied- ever. He was volatile at times and gentle seldom.

You knew Steve Rogers would be able to get you a singing career in no time at all. He was an important man of the city. He’d make all of your dreams come true with a snap of his fingers. But at what cost? Were you wiling to jump into the arm’s of Steven Fucking Grant Rogers in order to gain a voice in the city? You only had one answer for that and you didn’t like it one motherfucking bit.

You’d have to work under Steve and you would never forgive yourself if that man had gotten you murdered.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve watched intently as you waltzed into his establishments bright and early the following day. He was elated beyond reason to have you there. He knew all along you’d agree to sing for him, but to see you walking in, it was a dream come true for him, really. He jumped down from his place on the stage where he’d been scrubbing at a scuff mark and grinned at the grimace she held firmly on her face.

“I’m elated to see your presence here after all, Y/N. Shall I show you to your room?”

“My what?” you spat. “Steve, I’m not-”

“Dressing room.” He explained.

Sighing heavily, you motioned for him to begin the tour. “I have places to be today that don’t revolve around you. Can we get this moving along?”

Smirking, Steve jumped back onto the stage and walked behind the curtain as you followed him, your heels clicking defiantly against the wooden floors.

“Why chose me?” You spoke up after a few moments. “There’s plenty of other girls with better voices than myself around this city. They’d kill for a chance to stand net to you.”

Grimacing, he looked at you from the corner of his eye. ‘They didn’t work out the way I planned so I had to get rid of them.”

“So you killed them?” You prodded.

He nodded. “They disrespected me and my men. They stole from me. They used me for glitz and glory. So I had my men kill them and dispose of their bodies in places no one would look for them.”

He stopped walking as he approached a black door, causing you to nearly walk into him. Chuckling, he turned to look at you. “If you wanted to be all over me, my office is back a few doors.”

“Never, jackass.” You scowled.

He moved to the side and gestured towards the room, indicating for you to walk inside. He watched as the facial expression changed on you from annoyed to surprise. He smiled as he stepped next to you. “If there’s anything you’d like to change about the space, let me know. I can get my men to rearrange the furniture or gather more items to your liking.”

You walked over to the vanity and brushed your hand along the top of it. You caressed the polished wooden surface before seating yourself down on the chair. “This could all be mine?” She asked in a hushed whisper. “All of it?”

Walking behind her, he nodded at your reflection as he locked gazes with you. “You can have this and much more.”

“If?” you urged.

“You sing for me four nights a week. Two days you can spend with your friends and family. The last day, you’ll spend with-” he cut off as he heard a loud commotion sounding from the front of the establishment. “Stay put.” He growled pushing himself away from you and reaching into the back of his shirt where a pistol sat comfortably out of sight. Ignoring your sudden gasp of fear, Steve strut out of the room and out of a door that led to an alleyway. He walked through the small space before coming to his storefront.

“Hey!” He demanded as he witnessed to men fighting in the middle of the street a midst a car wreck. He shot a bullet into the air and the scuffling men stopped in their argument. “Explain yourselves now.”

“Oh, fuck off, Rogers! This doesn’t concern you!” One of the men spat out blood from his mouth onto the street.

“You cause a ruckus in front of my establishment while I’m in a business meeting and this petty childish scuffle doesn’t concern me?” Steve raised his gun and pointed it at the man.

“I said 'fuck off’, Rogers.” the man spat out again.

“Rumlow, I suggest you quiet down or else your poor daughter won’t have a father coming home to her tonight.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” The man named Rumlow quipped.

“You doubt me?” Steve chuckled humorlessly. “You must forget whom you’re speaking with.”

“Fu-!” Brock’s threat was cut short as Steve pressed down on the trigger and aimed the gun at Rumlow’s forehead.

Steve grimaced as he wiped the blood splatter from his face and looked down at his shirt. “Surely, Schmidt, you don’t want to end up like your friend over here, huh?” Steve stated calmly as he looked over at the other man. The man shook his head and scurried away in fear as Steve turned around and walked through the front of his bar and grabbed the phone that hung on the wall.

“Yeah, Steve?” Bucky’s voice came through easily.

“I need a disposal over at the Little Plum when you have a moment away from Junior.”

“I’ll be over soon. How many sacks?’

“One.”

“Gotcha.”

He hung up the phone and made his way back to your dressing room, smiling as he noticed you were laying down on the red couch that was placed against the wall of your dressing room.

“You’re covered in blood!” You exclaimed, sitting up once he walked inside. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Concerned, are you?” He smirked in amusement.

You stopped midway in rushing over to him and scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest. “No, of course not.”

Shrugging his jacket from his shoulders, he hung it on the coat rack by the door. “Care if I strip my shirt in front of you?”

“Not at all.” You answered. Your mind momentarily went to the dream you had had the other night and imagined that he had indeed looked like a chiseled Egyptian God.

“Can I ask small favor of you?” he asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Nodding, you swallowed as you watched the skin beneath the skin reveal itself as each button came undone.

“Go down the hall and you’ll come across a black door; go through out and go into the red closet and pick out a shirt for me?”

Sighing, you shook your head but agreed, mumbling nonsense to yourself, scolding yourself for the naughty thoughts that ran through your mind as you watched the man in front of you stripping so comfortably in front of you. A few moments later, you returned to your dressing room with a white dress shirt. You avoided looking at the bare chest in front of you to his amusement.

“You see this scar?” He nudged you with his elbow, pointing to a long scar from his right breast down to his naval. “My father gave it to me one day when I had missed a target while shooting beer cans in some alleyway when I was seventeen.”

“So you grew up around violence.” you nodded in understanding. “That explains a lot, actually.”

Slipping into the new shirt, he nodded. “I don’t know a life without violence and respect, kid; it’s just not the person I am. I became a king once my father passed the mantel on me. I live a life of royalty and respect. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“You’ll give me protection if I agree to sing for you at your clubs?” You asked, hating yourself for agreeing to this hellhole.

“I’ll give you the best protection I have at my disposable. Bucky will be around you at all times, if not him, someone else will be. Nobody will be foolish enough to lay a hand on you without my consent.” He walked over to you and you saw the sincerity in his eyes. “I can grant you every wish you desire, all you have to do is ask me.”

You mouth opened and closed several times. “I’m frightened of all this violence; I didn’t grow up around it and Sam never let me see it whenever a fight broke out in the bar.”

“Y/N,” he spoke softly- a tone you’d never pictured hearing from him, “believe me when I say no harm will come to you.”

“You can’t protect me 24/7, Steve.”

“I can and I will.” He knew you were desperate to find a counter argument for him. “No harm will come to you and I pity the fool who so much as tries to harm you in my care.”

“Barnes said-”

“Whatever Bucky said about me, is whatever image he painted of me by himself. He swears I’m some womanizer because of the image I put myself under. He claims I screw every lady I rest my gaze on. And while that may be true in some cases, it’s not me. I fuck woman because it’s an activity I quite enjoy. I won’t turn down a woman if she asks for a night with me- nor would I refuse a man either.”

“I don’t know what to believe.”

“I want your voice, not your body.” he explained as he walked over to your vanity and took a seat. “Your voice is glorious and I’d give you whatever time you needed in order to give me an answer, if you refuse the offer, then it’s okay. If you decide to take up the offer, great! But I won’t pressure you anymore than I already have.”

“I can’t.” you nibbled the inside of your cheek.

Nodding, he turned around a gestured to the door. “You’re more than welcome to step out of here.”

You stayed in the same spot unmoving. He walked around you and sat on the couch and leaned back, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. “Do you mind?”

“Will you be upset if I say no to all of this?” you asked. “Will I have someone glaring into my window at night while I sleep, trying to intimidate me into saying yes to you?”

“It’s your choice, Y/N.” He chuckled, lighting the cigarette easily.

“Let me think it over tonight?” you asked

He nodded once and stood up, puffing from the stick in his mouth before blowing smoke into the air. “if you’ll excuse me,” he motioned to the door. “I have a poker game to attend to.”

“Who works the sound?” You indulged

“Pietro Maximoff.” He answered, turning around as he reached the threshold. “You comin’ or stayin’?”

Nodding, you walked out of the room with him. “Thank you.” You walked beside him to the front of the establishment. Steve smirked in satisfaction when he noticed the body had been taken care of.

“Would you like a ride home?” He motioned to his car across the street.

“I have to get back to Sam’s, I’ll be late for soundcheck.” you declined his offer.

“I can drive you over there, it’s not a problem, Y/N.” He insisted. He licked his lips as you smiled at him. “I have to go along that road anyway to get to the poker game with Tony Stark.”

“Stark?” you grimaced at the mention of the name. You’d heard Sam speaking of the man several times and you didn’t enjoy the conversations you’d heard about the man at all. “He’s a thug. Why would you put yourself in the same space as him?”

“Business.” He stated throwing you a look of curiosity. “You want that ride or no?”

You shook your head and begun walking down the street as Steve watched your backside until you disappeared out of his sight around the corner. He knew he was starting to fall for you, ever since he had noticed you singing in Sam’s bar. He was disgusted with himself at these feelings. He had you within his fingertips and he loved it.

He was too focused on his thoughts of you that he hardly registered the vehicle in front of him until he crashed into it. “Fuckin’ hell!” he swore loudly, rushing out of his seat to charge at the vehicle in front of him, not caring about the vehicles in oncoming traffic. “What the fuck was that? Are you blind?” He yelled at the man in front of him.

“You collided with me, you lunatic!” The man shouted, grabbing Steve’s wrist as Steve gripped the man by the tie.

“Do you have any idea who I am, you scumbag?” Steve demanded, tightening his grip around the tie in his hand. “Watch where your driving.” He threw the man against the car before storming away, spitting on the ground before seating himself in his car. He’d have Bucky or Sam survey the damage when he returned from running errands.

*******

You walked into Sam’s bar feeling ever conflicted. You felt confused. Rogers had been nothing but kind to you the other night. Maybe he truly wanted you to become a better singer, give you more opportunities, nothing more was expected of you.

You momentarily forgot your worries as Wanda’s head had popped out from behind the curtain on stage. “Hey, Y/N!” She greeted as you called out to her. “What’s going on?’

Before you could stop yourself, your mouth blurted out a question. “Does your brother work for Steve Rogers?”

Solemnly, she nodded. “I couldn’t tell you. Sam knows, but he’s well aware of our living situation since our parents died a few months ago. It’s hard enough working as an immigrant in this city. We did what we could to make a living for ourselves.”

“So you work for him as well?” You blinked.

“We don’t have a choice.” She pleaded.

“Is Rogers as violent as the newspapers says he is?” You questioned her as Sam placed glasses of whiskey in front of the pair of you.

“He can be at times.”

“Has he ever made a move on you?” you asked, swirling your finger in the glass before bringing it to your lips.

“A few times, but Pietro put a stop to it. He pays us a fair amount to keep quiet on his affairs.”

“He wants me.” you mumbled against the glass as you brought it back to your lips again.

“Talent or as a mistress?” she asked, raising a brow.

“He says he wants my voice.” You clicked your tongue against your teeth.

“As violent as he portrays himself to be, he’s a very loving man when it comes down to caring for his woman.”

“He told me he’s chucked a few too many woman out on the streets before.” You practically snorted.

“They were after his money.” She looked around the bar in thought. “And he’s never personally hurt any of them; he has henchmen to do his dirty work. Once he realized none of them truly cared about him as a person, he got rid of them. He ran them out of town, or his henchmen took care of them. But Rogers never lifted a finger to them.”

“I told him I would give him an answer tomorrow.” you revealed.

“He can help you get to Broadway, or perhaps he could give you his estates if he trusts you enough for that type of commitment. He could send you any where in the world in order to give you the future that you desire.”

“It seems as though every

One is pushing me to go to him; first Sam, now you.” you said in solemn.

“It could help you in the near future. Who knows? Tomorrow you could be singing for the president!”

You remained quiet, sipping your alcohol.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sat across the table from Bucky, discussing business arrangements as usual. He’d been planning to demolish some old churches across the city, but he’d been patiently awaiting the mayor’s approval in the matter.

“So,” Bucky said slowly as Steve was trailing his en across the tablet. “Is she aware of the shit you pulled last night?”

“Who?” Steve asked, hardly glancing up from the tablet.

“Y/N.” Bucky chuckled. “Is she aware of the danger you possess? Does she know about the dickheads yesterday?”

“I was showing her the dressing room when it happened.” Steve relied, looking up from the tablet before grabbing his half drunken glass of beer. “She knew I killed someone because I walked into her dressing room afterwards with blood painting my shirt. I dropped that off with Nebula this morning.”

“What time is she expected to pop up?”

“Soon,” he checked his watch.

“You need to calm down, boss.” Bucky chuckled as Steve started twiddling his pen between his fingers. “She’s just a lady.”

“You’re the reason I became infatuated with her.” Steve scowled before checking the clock once more. “Don’t you have a baby to go feed at home?” He accused, clearly dismissing Bucky.

“Anything you want, Boss.” Bucky grinned playfully as he moved out of the seat.

“Tell Peggy I send my well wishes.” Steve bid as he returned back to the tablet. He glanced up again as Bucky left the table, staring at the door lost in thought. His bar was quiet tonight, though he wasn’t surprised, the weather outside was terrible. He hated feeling so impatient, though you weren’t due for this meeting for another half hour.

He’d decided to grab another drink as thoughts of his mother’s words sprung into his head, stating that he’d find a lady soon enough that would be able to tame the embers in his fiery heart. He always laughed at her when she spoke of love to him. It wasn’t in himself to believe in such an emotion. He hardly knew what it felt like to love anything besides himself.

Steve’s mother had a certain way to life; she loved and loved. She cared for beings that didn’t deserve her. She fostered orphans. She helped the neighbors. His mother was a wonderful woman when she was alive. She was always spewing words of romance and love to himself, claiming that one day, he would find a woman worth settling down with. Her love and affection was what his father loved about her. She wasn’t meant for the life of crime, but she’d refused to leave his father.

He’d been so caught up in his thoughts, he hardly registered you entering the through the door until you had snapped your fingers in his line of vision impatiently. “Earth to Grant? Hello?”

“Oh, hey.” he greeted as he swiped his hair from his eyes. “Pietro!” He called, turning towards the stage. “Bring me those lyrics for me, will you?”

A moment later, you felt your mouth drop open when Wanda’s brother had appeared from behind the curtain with a small stack of music notes. “Wanda wasn’t lying to me then.” you mumbled under your breath as Pietro avoided your gaze.

“Bring me the holiday album I had you make up two weeks ago?” Steve requested after he shuffled through the papers. “And Piet?” Steve ordered as Pietro stopped in his tracks and faced him again. “Where are your manners? You didn’t greet the lady.”

“I’m not your whore.” you protested.

“We know one another already sir.” He mumbled ad he fiddled with the music sheets.

“How so?” Steve looked at you.

“His sister works at Sam’s bar.” you pointed out with an eye roll.

“Get me those albums.” Steve ordered after a moment. “I want you in my office tonight, Maximoff.”

You noticed the slightly flinch that Pietro made as he stalked back behind the stage.

“How close are you with the Maximoff twins, Y/N?”

“Apparently not as well as I thought.” you admitted as you sat in the bar stool next to him.

“Drink?” He offered, causing you to decline.

“I asked Wanda about you last night after I discovered she worked under you. She refused to say much about you.”

“She knows her place is beneath me, Y/N.” He smirked as he drank from his glass.

“Can we please just get on with this, Rogers?”

“Didn’t I ask you to call me Steve?”

“You don’t have a right to order me around.”

“Not yet.” He smirked in pride.

“When will i be singing on that stage?”

“Tonight.”

“Am I free to go now?” You grimaced.

“I’m not holding you hostage.”

“What the hell is your problem?” you snapped. You were growing bored with his calm demeanor.

“Meaning?” he hiked a brow in amusement.

“One minute you’re acting like my boss, the next minute, you’re trying to confuse my mind with your polite attitude. I don’t understand you, no matter how hard I try.”

“You know exactly who I am, darling.”he sneered.

“What time am I going to be on stage?

“Pietro will be at your door at six tonight.”

You puffed out your cheeks before nodding and walking out of there just as quickly as you had come.

Steve beamed as Pietro had returned with the music sheets, thanking him quietly.

“Please tell me you’re not going to dispose of her?” Pietro mumbled in worry. “I know it’s not my place to question your actions. But she means well. She’s got a heavy mouth on her, but she’s a good girl. I beg of you not to place her in any danger.”

“She’s not the one that’s in danger, Maximoff.” Steve sighed as he swirled his finger around the rim of the glass.

“What does that mean?”

“The longer she’s in my sight, the more fucked I’ll ever be in my life.”

“She’s harmless, boss,” Pietro chuckled. “The girl couldn’t harm a fly!  
“I’m in deep shit, Piet.” Steve sighed.

“You like her. Don’t you?” He realized.

“You and your sister better keep that quiet.”

“My lips are sealed, captain.” He confirmed as Steve stood up and beckoned Pietro to follow him backstage where a piano sat. Steve laid the music sheets out on the piano and motioned for Pietro to begin the medley. Soon enough, pleasant holiday music had begun to play out filling the quiet space. Steve closed his eyes and hummed along to the music.

“This medley would be perfect for Y/N to sing i  her performance tonight.” Pietro spoke quietly.

“Does she have family to spend the winter holidays with?” Steve asked/

“Natalia or Wilson would know better than myself,” he shrugged.

“Call Sam later on and ask him for me, Will you?”

He nodded and stopped the medley he was playing before grabbing the music sheets and walking backstage. Steve stood on stage for a long moment, relishing in the echoes of the piano music, thinking about your voice and how glorious you would sound on a stage like this. Having you here at the bar would be  either his greatest plot, or the reason behind his early death. Either way, he would be elated to have you so close to him.

He followed in Pietro’s footsteps before coming to his own private office and closing the door behind him before settling himself behind his desk. He laid his forehead on the cool, mahogany surface before sleep had captured him.

_“Thank you for coming, Y/N.” Steve smiled as he took hold of your hand from across the table. “I hate to admit this aloud, but my life has become even better now that you reside next to me.”_

_Smiling to herself, she nodded in agreement. “Thank you for having me here, Steve.”_

_“How does it feel to live out your dreams, huh?” Steve asked. “You worked so hard to be here. How does it feel to have your name splattered across the morning papers?”_

_“I still can’t believe any of it, Stevie.”_

_“I can give you more than ever before, darling.” Steve fumbled around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a burgundy velvet box and placing it on the table in front of you._

_“Grant, I-” She gasped out._

_“Y/N, make me the most powerful king in the world and marry me? Stick by my side for all eternity?”_

_You gently too your hand away from Steve and covered your mouth. “I can’t Steve, I’m sorry.” She cried out._

_“Why not?” He frowned, closing the box._

_“My heart doesn’t belong to you.” you said._

_“What?” He demanded._

_“Steve-” and that was all it took for Steve to lose control over himself before he stood up and flipped the table._

_“It’s Bucky, isn’t it?” He growled out. “My best friend? My right hand?” He advanced on you quickly as you stayed frozen to the chair._

_“It’s not his fault, Steve!” you pleaded._

_“He has a baby to care for and you ruined it.” he glowered as he leaned over the chair, casting you in a dark shadow._

Just as he had raised his hand to strike you across the face, he was jostled awake. Blinking rapidly to quicken his concision state to the forefront of his mind, he noticed the silver hair of his assistant. “Pietro?”

“Y/N should be arriving here shortly.” He announced.

“Didn’t I assign you to retrieve her?” He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Bucky offered to fetch her instead. I figured she wouldn’t take too kindly of my presence at the current moment anyhow.”

“You said Bucky went to grab her?” He stifled a yawn behind his hand.

He nodded.

Steve couldn’t make sense of the dream, nor of the knot in his stomach as he stood up and made his way over to his wine rack, offering a glass to Pietro.

“Have you eaten anything today, Steve?” Pietro asked as Steve easily chugged two glasses of white wine.

“Tell Buck to cum through when he arrives, yeah?”

Pietro nodded and quickly left Steve’s presence, leaving the man to his unstable thoughts.

“Grant.” Bucky greeted before he sat down in the seat in front of his desk a short moment later.

“Barnes.” Steve smiled, leaning back in the chair.

“You okay, man?” Bucky asked, arching a brow as he glossed over Steve’s disheveled hair. “You look wrecked.”

“Exhausted,” he waved off Bucky’s concern.  “Where is Y/N?”

“I took her to the dressing room so she could get acquainted with her surroundings before she met with you. She tells me she’s quite nervous about performing for you, despite the fact you’ve seen her perform numerous times.”

Steve nodded distractedly.

“Grant, what’s on your mind?” Bucky asked as Steve stood from the chair and begun to walk out of the office.

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve waved off his concern once again, not wiling himself to voice out his outrageous concerns. He left Bucky standing in the middle of his office as he strolled down the corridor, flattening his hair as he reached your door. He knocked gently before opening the door and greeting you.

You smiled as you turned around as you were seated in front of the vanity. “What’re you doing here? I thought you were in a business meeting or something else of importance.”

“I need to ask a question.” He goaded.

“Is everything okay?” You asked, placing your foundation down in front of you.

“This is going to sound insane out of my mouth; but I want you to stay away from Barnes.”

“Okay.” you replied lowly, wondering where he was going with the sudden jealousy.

“Hurry up and dress yourself- the lilac one.” He pointed with a finger to the dress he requested before closing the door a little too rough behind him before he made his way to the front of the stage and waited in one of the booths in the back of the place for you to appear on stage.

He knew he was slowly torturing himself. He knew he held no rights in telling you who you could or could not spend time with. He hadn’t a clue as to why he felt so insecure himself. He could have any woman he desired. Sure, he and Bucky had shared plenty of girls in the past. But he couldn’t understand why he felt so territorial with you.

He remained quiet and alone in his booth as you appeared on stage to the sounds of Pietro begun laying out a soft melodic tune from the piano. Steve found himself humming to the tune as he closed his eyes and listened to your voice.

The ending of the song came too quickly for his taste and as he opened his eyes, you smiled down at him. “Another?” He offered, his voice carrying against the quietness.

“Rudolph.” You requested from Pietro as you glanced at him, queuing him to promptly flip through the music sheets before he found the correct page he was looking for. Four more holiday songs were sung before Steve allowed you a quick break.

“Have you thought of performing on Broadway?” He asked as you joined him in the booth.

“Of course I have, Steve.” She scoffed lightly. “But it’s been a hard journey for me; I hardly have the talent or an agent for that sort of thing. So singing in old dingy bars is my go-to plan.”

“I can help you achieve your goals.” He offered as he rounded the bar and poured two glasses of white wine.

“Why was it such an issue that Barnes picked me up?” You asked as you took the glass from him. “You didn’t care before, but why is it an issue this time?”

“He disobeyed a direct order; I sent Pietro to retrieve you.” He explained easily.

“He told me what Pietro said.” You confessed as you swirled a finger in your drink. “That Piet thought I would be furious with him.”

“Are you?” He hiked a brow.

You shook your head. “Wanda told me the truth about why they work for you.”

“And still Bucky persisted.” Steve shook his head as he bought the glass to his lips.

“He’s a good man, Steve. Both of them.” You commented before you had took a long swig of your drink. You completely missed the grimace he had thrown your way. 

He knew from then on, he would have to keep you on a tight leash. He couldn’t have you falling for his henchmen. Pietro held a history with you already, but Bucky, his best friend and right hand man? Oh, boy. Steve would be a fool to let you slip under his grasp. Bucky had a way with woman that Steve knew all too well. He’d be a fool to allow that kind of foolery happen in front of him. He’d be a laughing stock. People would mock him, and he couldn’t allow for that to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

“Boss, you gotta believe me when I say, there is nothing going on between myself and Y/N.” Pietro blabbered on as he watched Steve pour his third glass of scotch in the last hour. “We’re close friends, nothing more.”

Steve hummed in thought as he faced the window behind him, the scent of the scotch filling his nose, staining the back of his throat as he drank the liquid. “I’ll keep a watchful eye, if I were you, Piet.”

“Sir?” Pietro asked, eyes wide in fear.

“Stand clear from her; I have to watch James as well, it seems.”

“He knows better than to attach himself to a female of your attraction; he’s a son to care for anyway. Why would you worry over him and his antics?”

“I will not voice any more of my concern of the matter.” Steve dismissed, turning back to gloss over Pietro’s suit. “Go pick up my dry cleaning, will you?”

*********

You had  a hunch that Steve was up to something. He acted too polite to you. He acted as though he truly wanted you to be happy working under his wing. He made you feel as comfortable as possible; always asking for your opinions on certain matters, always looking after you as if he truly cared for you. But you couldn’t let the politeness get under your skin. He was a monster and a murderer. He warned you to stay clear of Bucky and you had no intentions on ever being alone with Steve’s right hand in any case. So, you had just glossed over it, thinking he was acting out like a jealous teenager.

“And you’re absolutely positive this man is jealous?” Natalia reiterated as you sat across the table from her.

“I can’t say for certain.” you frowned as you shifted in the booth. “But why else would he ban me from being alone with Barnes. Aren’t they best friends? Or secret lovers, perhaps? I heard Bucky had a family anyway. Why would Steve assume that I would ever lay down with a man like that?”

“He’s the king of the city, doll face.” Sam spoke out as he leaned over the bar to join the conversation as he finished wiping down the final glass. “He can order whatever he wants. And his word usually means law.”

“He nearly flipped the joint when he found out Bucky dropped me off at his place instead of Piet.”

“Test the waters then.” Sam grinned. “Try and talk to Bucky as often as possible, even over the simplest of things like a cup of coffee in the morning; get him a riled up. See if the man truly is jealous. Because, after all, he only claimed he wanted your voice, never your body or heart, correct?”

You nodded.

“Well, there you have it.” Sam grinned, outstretching his arms before clapping his hands together in triumph.

“What if he kills Bucky over it, though?”

“He has Fury to do his dirty work for him. And I doubt he’d actually order Barnes’s head; They’ve been friends since diaper days. Steve would be lost with Bucky next to him.”

“What I don’t understand is why he assumes Bucky feels attracted to me? Barnes has a child and a wife, doesn’t he?”

“Barnes loves his son more than anything in this world. But him and Peggy have been going through a rough patch, what with Barnes constantly running errands for Grant which causes him to hardly remain by Peggy’s side. And truthfully, Barnes is as terrible as Steve; if anything, he’s worse.”

“I don’t know what to do.” You frowned glancing over at Natasha.

“Use Steve as an advantage to get onto Broadway.” Natasha shrugged. “If he’s indeed lusting after you, use him to your full advantage.”

You nodded in thought. After all, that was the plans from the beginning, right? Use Rogers in order o advance in your future career. You’d even thought of playing into his feelings and rousing him to tell you the truth.

“That’s my girl!” Natasha clapped in celebration.

“Are either of you guys busy tomorrow?” You asked after a moment. “Steve will have me performing officially tomorrow around six.”

“Steve will have the front row seating then.” Sam responded.

“Make sure you dress to impress him.”

You smiled before checking the clock that hung behind the bar and sighed.

“What’s on your mind?” Sam asked.

“It’s been a long week,” you grimaced. “And no matter what I wear, Steve has issues with my wardrobe, even though he personally picked everything out.”

“Tel him to shove a cork in his ass.” Natalia rolled her eyes.

“I wish.” you scoffed.

“Who says you can’t?”

“I have to go,” you pouted after agreeing with Sam. You stood up from the bench and leaned over to hug Natalia. “He’s expecting me early today to discuss song recommendations.” You pulled your coat onto your shoulders and kissed them both on the cheek before you exited the warmth of the place and stepped into the frigid winter air of the evening. You reached Little Plum within minutes and witnessed Bucky sitting in one of the booths with Nick Fury.

“Good evening gentlemen.” You greeted as you strut over to the pair an settled in the booth next to Steve.shoulderspulled

“You’re early.” Nick grimaced, visibly annoyed at the interruption you had caused. He stood up and turned his attention back on Steve. “I’ll come back later tonight after this one leaves your side.” He left quickly as you started happily carding your fingers through Steve’s hair.

“What are you up to?” He asked, though he didn’t object to you as you gently tugged on his hair.

“I missed you.” you smiled tenderly, continuing to tug at his hair. You knew he was feeling lustful as he shifted in the booth, nibbling at his bottom lip for a long moment. “I’m happy to be here with you tonight, Steve.”

Suddenly, he pulled your hand out of his hair and stood away from the booth before stalking away with no explanation. You stayed in the seat for a moment, feeling confused. You had assume you read his actions wrong. Maybe Steve didn’t feel that way towards you after all. Maybe he was a jerk after all.

You gathered your thoughts before following his tracks into an office backstage. The door was cracked open and you gently pushed your way inside. The man was leaning over his desk, palms planted firmly in front of him, a bottle of Jack Daniels to his right.

“Steve?” You called out.

“Get out.” He glared at you.

“Steve, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m not going to ask again.” He pulled a handgun from his shirt tail and pointed it at your face. “Don’t come back.”

“Steve, what is the matter?” You shrieked out, unable to move your feet.

“You have three seconds.”

“I-”

“Rogers, what the fuck are you doing?” A new voice came into the room and you turned your head to match the voice to their face.

“Scott, leave me be; I’m in a meeting.” Steve spoke in a calm tone. “This doesn’t concern you, alright?”

“Boss, Stark is outside. He claims you murdered one of his own and he wants repayment.”

After another breath, Steve lowered his gun. “Get this woman out of my sight and inform Anthony that this isn’t a swell time.”

Without a word, Scott grabbed you under the elbow and escorted you out of the office and down the hallway to your dressing room. Once the pair of you were standing in the safety of your dressing room, you pulled out of Scott’s grasp, tears clouding your vision. You never expected to have a gun pointed at your face, not by Steve, or anyone. You thought you would remain safe under Steve’s care, until you realized that Steve would become a threat as well.

“Name is Scott Lang,” he eased. “I heard the boss took another female under his wing. I’m going to assume you’re Y/N, right?”

You nodded.

“It’s not really my business, but he usually waits at least a month or so before he changes his tactics and starts threatening his female interest. What’s your deal, darling?”

“I don’t know.” you said as you sat in front of your vanity. Scott sat on the couch and looked at your reflection. “I assumed he was attracted to me. But I was wrong in that affair, wasn’t I?”

“You had to have done something more sinister that misjudge him for assuming that for him to have a gun pointed at your face.”

“Can’t say that I have.” you shrugged as you dabbed a tissue under your eyes. “He’s really confusing, is all. One minute, he’s looking at me as though I’m the best thing he ever witnessed, the next minute, I’m looking down the barrel of a gun.”

“He’s damaged, Y/N.” Scott sighed out. “He’s not an easy man to understand. He has many layers underneath is thick skin. He doesn’t open up easily. He trusts seldom few, Bucky being the closest in relationship to him. He made deals with the devil. Just give him time, he’ll open up to you.”

“He would have killed me in that office if you didn’t show up.” you frowned. “He wanted to do it.”

“Give me a moment to talk to him; he’s got Stark to deal with anyhow.” he stood away from the couch and strut over to you. He placed a comforting hand on your shoulder and squeezed gently before smiling at your reflection.

“Thank you.” you muttered as he left your dressing room.

Scott made his way back to Rogers’s office and closed he door swiftly behind him. “Not that it’s my business, but that girl is pretty shaken up. Care to explain to me what I’ve just walked into?”

“She lied to my face.” He stated as he carelessly poured some scotch into a glass. “Do you want to share a glass?”

“No.” Scott denied. “C’mon, Grant, what’s on your mind this week? Barnes is worried for you, man.”

“Nothing that concerns your simple mind, Scottie.” Steve grinned before raising his glass in a toast before bringing it to his lips.

“Is something wrong with Sarah?” Scott continued on. “Do you want me to go check on her? IS that where Bucky’s been? Has she fallen ill?”

“No.” He denied as he dropped the glass onto the desk.

“Did Y/N steal from you? Disobey a direct order? Did you get her pregnant?”

“I suggest you quiet yourself, boy.” Steve threatened lightly. “You’ve spoken out of turn for far too long in the last several moments.”

“So it is Y/N, huh?” Scott grinned, unfazed by Steve’s threats.

“You have three seconds to leave or I’m going to regret my next action towards you.”

“But why-” Scott’s argument fell short as Steve flung a ninja star into the air, cutting Scott’s words short.

“Go, before I reclaim your innocence.” Steve ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Scott nodded before he turned on his heel and opened the door. Before he could take on step out of the room, Steve’s hand found itself around the pistol on his desk and fired a shot into the back of the man’s skull. Calmly, he dialed Nebula’s number and ordered her for a clean up in front of his office before he hung the line up again.

As he tossed his phone into his pocket, he walked out of the office and made quick strides to your dressing room.”Y/N,” he called through the door before knocking and awaiting for you to open up.

“What’s going on?” You asked as you peered down the hallway towards the sound of gunshots. “Who met their end today?”

“I did what I had to do.” He answered carelessly as he strolled into the room and leaned against your vanity.

“Did I do something wrong?” you asked after a short moment. “You’ve been acting so strange towards me lately and I think I deserve to know why.”

“You’re important to me.” He revealed quietly, though in the silence of the room, he may as well shouted it. “I’m confused as to how you’ve become so deeply etched into my heart, but you’ve made home there somehow. I’ve wanted you for weeks before you agreed to sing for me. But then, Bucky, my right hand, he started disobeying my orders and-”

“Tel me you didn’t hurt him.”

“No, I’d be foolish to hurt someone close to me such as Barnes. I’m beginning to assume he’s catching feelings for you as well, Y/N. And it won’t do good if you step in unison with him. He’s a family man now.”

You wanted to feel satisfied with his confession. But all you felt was rage. How could this man assume you harbored feelings for him or his hellish henchmen? You’ve held seldom conversations with any of the goons that work for him. So why would he assume this of you? But you recovered and schooled your face and smiled gently at him.

“Sit on the couch with me?” You offered, beckoning him over with a cur of your finger. You knew with his confession, getting onto Broadway would be a quick ride for you. He walked over to you and sat down, the scent of scotch rolling off his in thick waves as he sat so close to you. “You’re a wonderful man, Steven Grant Rogers. I wouldn’t have stayed here this long if you weren’t.”

“I’m glad you stayed.” He smiled, leaning his head back against the couch as he looked at you. “I wanna kiss you so much right now.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“For your permission.” He grinned softly before placing his hand on the back of your head and pulling you closer to him until your lips were grazing his own. You didn’t expect to enjoy the kiss, but the man had talent with his tongue and his hands as he kissed deeper. Before long, he had pulled away from you and you had caught yourself breathless.

“Stay with me tonight.” he mumbled. “I know this isn’t the ideal place to sleep for the night, but I can assure you, these couches were made for sleeping upon.”

“Don’t you have a damn penthouse not too far from here?” You questioned.

“Why don’t you go home and rest? I can get Sam or Natalia to drop me home.”

“There’s blankets in the closet in my office.” He dismissed. “I’m not driving home, nor am I having a lady drive my car, either.”

“So get one of your lackey’s to do the job! Call a cabbie!” You argued, though you knew there was no use, the man was plastered as you knew it. You were half surprised he hasn’t ordered a gun on your forehead already.

“Clint’s disposing a body and Nick is across the city on business. And I’m not disrupting Bucky since he has a baby to worry himself over. I don’t trust any one else driving my vehicles.”

“You’re insufferable.” you groaned as you pushed away from the couch and waked out of the room to fetch the blanket he requested from you. By the time you had returned, he was laid out on the couch leaving more than enough room for you to settle  in as well. You sighed as you toed off your shoes and laid next to him, feeling gritty and grimy as you pulled the blanket over the pair of you. It was going to be a long night for you and you knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

You’d woken the next morning on the couch in your dressing room. The blanket you’d covered Steve with was tucked atop your body. You’d sat up and rubbed sleep from your eyes, expecting to find Steve snooping around the room or just sitting by your vanity watching you sleep. Noticing you were alone, you felt somewhat lonely.

Last night had you feeling confused beyond ever. You never expected to be taking care of a drunken mobster king. Hell, you had no idea what the hell was going on with him to begin with. The only thought you could process had been the echoing sounds of Steve’s gun as he fired it into the skull of Lang. The poor man seemed nice enough, given whom he’d been working under. And given the surrounding area,Brooklyn usually molded men into triumphant beasts- which is why you’d had such a difficult time processing the man who ran the city itself. He was simply too confusing.

After taking another long breath, you finally stalked outside and made your way to the front of the club, the chilly marble flooring sending a shiver down your spine, calling out for Steve. You’d passed by his office, noticing the room was barren Once you had walked into the main area, you’d noticed Steve sitting at the bar. You found the picture innocent and smiled as you glided over to him and sat down.

“Good morning.” He greeted, hardly looking your way.

“Day drinking already?” you chided lightly with a small smile.

“I’ve been awake for three hours. I didn’t want to bother you, so I tucked you in and let you get as much sleep as you needed.”

“Did you have the chance to speak with Stark?”

“I wanted to take you out to breakfast before I started my day.” He answered, ignoring the question you’d asked him. “Go fetch your coat and put something warm on your feet. Come find me in my office when you’re ready to head out, okay?”

You checked the time on the clock that hung behind the counter. “It’s the afternoon, no diner is serving breakfast at this time.”

“They do if they want to survive another day in this city.” He threatened lightly. “I want you to be well fed for tonight’s performance.”

“Why?” You asked. “It’s not as though this is my first night here.”

“The mayor is coming for a visit, and I spoke exceptionally highly of your vocals. He’d love to hear you firsthand.” You nodded as he waved you away softly. You couldn’t help the nagging in the back of your mind as your inner voice screamed at you that tonight would up on bad terms.

Once you had gone back and changed your clothes, you’d heard another voice coming from his office and you crept towards the door and held your breath.

“-rat’s ass what happened. Ni ether of those assholes needed to have an altercation in front of my establishments while I was in a meeting with my songstress.” Gingerly, you knocked on the door before Steve granted your entrance. Sitting down in the chair, he held up a finger to you as he spoke on the phone. “I’ll speak to you again soon, Stark My client just walked through the door.” Without so much as waiting for a response, Steve clicked the red button on his phone screen and placed it into his pocket.

“So,” you smiled, slightly perking up at the tenderness in his eyes as he focused on you again. “Ready to go? Where do you plan taking us to eat?”

“I’m actually not hungry.” He shrugged his shoulders before pinching the bridge of his nose. “I only wish for you to have something solid in your stomach for the events later on tonight.”

“But you need to eat as well, Steve!” you protested as he guided you through the hallway and out into an alleyway before opening the passenger door for you and closing it once you were seated inside. As he drove the car into the city, you noticed his right hand resting on the center console and gently wove your fingers through his and smiled at the confused look he had thrown your way.

“Do you mind if I ask you something, Steve?”you asked as you watched him drive with ease. Once he nodded, you spoke, “why did you storm away from me yesterday when I interrupted your meeting with Nick?”

He stiffened for a moment before glancing at you. “I don’t know.”

“Would you have killed me if Scott hadn’t shown his face yesterday?”

Scowling, he took his hand away from yours and started tapping a finger on the steering wheel You’d wanted to press the questions again until he had parked in the lot of a small diner. You looped your arm through his as he guided you into the place. You noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere as the pair of you had entered. The hostess had stiffened for a split second before regaining her composure and greeting you.

She introduced herself as Jessica and tried to smile without fault as she eyed Rogers with a fear you’d never understand. The more you had spent with the man, you’d known that he was more bark then bite. She guided you to a booth in the back for privacy.

“Can I start the pair of you off with a drink, Mr. Rogers?”

“Coffee.” He requested, never leaving your face as he eyed you.

“I’ll have the same, thank you.” you smiled at her. The waitress walked off to the kitchen and you looked everywhere but at the man sitting across from you. You noticed a child playing with a toy they’d received with their meal. Then you’d noticed an elderly woman sitting by herself reading a book as she drank her coffee. Your attention was brought back to Steve as he had reached across the table and started stroking the back of your hand with his thumb.

“What do you say we take a small drive around the city, huh, after this meal?”

“I would love too.” You agreed.

The excitement stayed on his face as the waitress arrived once again with two cups of coffee along with a few servings of milk and sugar. “Can I get you anything else?” She asked, holding her notepad in her hand.

“Order whatever you’re in the mood for.” He nodded.

“Eggs and bacon on toast, please?” you smiled at her as she wrote your order down and scurried away. After another moment, you chuckled. After a confused look from Steve, you explained that everyone seemed so terrified of him. He waved your comment away with an amused sparkle crinkling in his eye.

“Trust me, I can be deadly if someone steps on my toes the wrong way.” He smiled.

“I know.” you briefly remembered the newspaper articles you’d always read of his exploits around the city. “I’ve been meaning to ask, Steve..”

“Hmm?”

“Are you and Bucky doing okay? I haven’t seen him around too often lately.”

You didn’t miss the sudden stiffness in his shoulders as you asked for his right hand.”He has a family to care for.”

Deciding to not press the questions, you nodded and continued on another topic as your food arrived. Once the meal had been eaten and Steve had escorted you back to his car, you heard a familiar voice.

“Grant!”

Steve scowled as he stopped midway from opening the car door for you. Plastering a false grin to his face,he turned to face the man. “Stark! How wonderful of you to show up here.”

“I now see why you haven’t returned any of my calls lately.” Stark sneered, eyeing you up and down.”The pussy on this girl more important then business, huh?”

“I would deeply appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking about her like that in front of me, Anthony.”

“Oh come on,” Tony chuckled. “You’re using her for ass just like the rest of those girls. You don’t fool anyone.”

“I’ll call you later, Stark.” Steve dismissed.

You watched cautiously, quietly, as the men exchanged a few more words before Tony suddenly threw a fist at Steve’s face.”I’ll get the mayor’s proposal without your help on my side.” Tony growled out, spitting at the car and stalking away with a grimace etched onto his handsome features.

“Are you okay?He you you pretty hard.” you asked as Steve settled behind the wheels minute later, wiping at his mouth.

“I’m fine.” He growled out, murder in his eyes as he glared at you when you went to touch his cheek. After a moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry; do you still wish to go out?”

“It’s up to you.” you insisted, settling comfortably in the seat.

He pulled onto the street, driving aimlessly. “I wanted to gather a few friends and colleagues of mine for a small party tomorrow night at the club; you interested in loaning your voice for the night? I’d pay you a hefty amount for your services.”

“I work tomorrow.” your brows furrowed.

“Wanda can take your place for the night.” He shrugged. “A few patrons have missed her voice, I’m sure Also, I’ve promised Pietro to give him the night off.”

“Will this be a casual affair?” you asked. “Or will you provide me with an outfit?”

“Clint will esort you to the dress shop across town. You will only need a simple dress, nothing more is needed; those dresses you have are for performing in the club.”

You nodded.

“Do you want to accompany me to my place? I could drive you anywhere you’d like.”

“I’d love to see your house.” you smiled at him and intertwined your fingers through his once again.

Smiling, he squeezed your hand gently and continued to drive in silence. You knew the man harbored some sort of attraction to you. After all, a drunken mind always spoke a sober heart. And his actions seemed genuine enough. Once he had pulled into his driveway.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.’ He smiled at the awestruck look on your face

“You live in a mansion.” you pointed out once you found your voice again. “I’d murder a man to get the opportunity to live in a place like this.”

A butler came to his car window and he handed over the keys before getting out and helping you stand out of the car.”Sir, Anthony Stark called several times; he says it’s urgent that you respond back to him.”

“Ignore them, tell him I’m busy for the remainder of the evening.” Steve waved him off. “In the meantime, Call Bucky over here and tell him I need his opinions on paintings I’ve acquired for his baby’s bedroom.”

“Sir.” The butler nodded before waltzing off to the garage.

Your mouth remained  agape as you walked through the front doors and noticed all of the expensive flowers sidled in vases and paintings of beautiful people in various amounts of clothing.

“Family portraits” Steve explained as he followed your gaze to a blond hairs woman in a suit seated behind a desk with a poodle on her lap. “I do hope this isn’t too much for you to handle.”

“It’s amazing.” you smiled. “You’re family, your home, it’s all amazing.”

“There’s a swimming pool in the back; a game room to your left and plenty of spare bedrooms for diplomats want to take a moment of their lavish times and visit with me.”

“Sounds as though your the president, not some glorified mobster king of the state.” You scoffed.

Smirking, he took a calculated step towards you, causing you to almost knock over a purple vase. “I’m an important member of society, Y/N. You should know the power I possess. People would be foolish to think otherwise. You’d be foolish to question my honor and dignity.”

He was too close to you. Your back had been pressed against the wall behind you. You could smell the cologne he bore. You could count the freckles that dotted his cheeks. You could see the splash of green in his blue eyes. “Today has been one of the best days of my time.” He mumbled. “When I had woken up in your dressing room this morning, I imagined you’d be upset with me that I had invaded your privacy, even. But you’d only shown me smiles and warmth all day. Why?”

“Because I like you, and I know it’s a dangerous thing to feel, but I want more of you, Steve.” you bit your lip as he tucked a finger beneath your chin and tilted gently stroked it before allowing his hands to drop next to him. “I’ve been itching up the courage to ask you to make love to me.”

“Honey,” he scoffed.”I make love to no one. But, that could be arranged, if you desire me that much.”

“Of course I do.” you muttered as he leaned over and brushed his lips against your neck.

“Well,” he smirked. “What do you say to a little rendezvous up to my bedroom for the rest of the evening?”

“It would be my pleasure.” as the words slipped passed your lips, you no longer knew if you were pretending to like the man, or if you had fallen completely mad for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Holding his hand loosely between your fingertips, Steve guided you through the house until he directed you to a large bedroom. You whistled as you glanced around the room before you could react, your own mouth had been kissing hos own. He cupped your face as he guided you expertly to his pillow top mattress You hands explored his clothed chest until he roughly ripped it off his body. You sucked in a breath at the feeling of his toned chest.

As your fingers trailed up and down his chest, he moaned lightly into your mouth until he disconnected as the back of his legs had connected with the bed. Wasting no time, he pulled himself farther onto the bed as you found yourself chasing after him, wanting to have his mouth against your own. Your tongue trailed along his bottom lip as he discarded your top, tossing it somewhere in the room.

Hungrily, your tongue entered his mouth, the lasting remnants of coffee still on his breath. Disconnecting for just a moment, he pulled you on top of him so you were straddling his thighs. Feeling his growing arousal, you tugged his lip between your teeth, another light moan falling from him lips.

Teasingly, you ground your hips down against him, feeling yourself pool in your own panties. You rose on your knees for a short moment to allow him to tear away his boxers and trousers. You never expected to feel a hunger for this man but as he stripped under you, you couldn’t help but to want him in that very moment And you wanted all of him.

Once he was bearing his body to you, he grabbed your hips rightly and starting forcing your lower half to grind against him. The sensation had driven you up the wall and caused glorious moans to fall past your lips.

As he watched you throw your head back, he asked in a husky tone, “are you sure you want this?” His finger hooked around your panties and you nodded in desperation. Taking that as a cue, he pulled your panties down your thighs before his thumb begun circling around your clit, a shiver running down your spine.

Biting down on your cheek, you held back the scream of pleasure that wanted so desperately to escape your throat. You begun grinding down on his dick, causing a spew of swears to fall from his mouth.

“You want it bad, don’t you princess?” he moaned.

You nodded, his name falling past your tongue without your consent. “Please.” you choked out.

“I don’t know.” he teased as he cupped your breasts in his hands. “I like the view I’m seeing now.”

“I’d like a view of you doing something too, you know?” you matched his playful tone.

“You challenging me?” He sat up, his fingers digging roughly into our hips.

“Mhm.” you hummed as you ground your hips against him, causing him to tighten his grip against you again. You knew your bod was craving for him, just as badly as he craved for you. “I want you, Steve.”

In the blink of an eye, Steve had you laying on your back, your legs wrapped around his waist. “I’m going to fuckin’ tear you apart.” he threatened lightly as he trailed light kisses from your neck down your chest, paying extra attention to your breasts, light bruises in his wake.

Catching his devious smirk, you moaned as he begun circling your clit again with his thumb as he ripped your panties away from your thighs. You could felt his warm breath against your folds . Instinctively, you ran your hand through his hair as he begun kissing your thighs, nipping as you pulled at his hair.

He kissed long trails up and down your thighs, taking his hands away from your aching core. You whimper at the loss of contact became a loud moan of pleasure as his mouth latched onto your sensitive core, his tongue tracing letters and words that you could hardly care about in your sensations. The pair of you were too engrossed in the volumes of pleasure, that neither of had heard a knock sounding at the door, nor said object creaking open. A sudden cough sounded in the room,causing Steve to turned around in anger.

“Steve, what the hell!” Steve swore in rage as he moved away from your body, your arousal dripping down his chin as he rushed to cover your body with the duvet.

“Sorry, Steve, I-” you knew Bucky had seen parts of you that would cause Steve to throw an outburst over before you had the chance to fully cover yourself. You felt Bucky’s lingering stare as Steve rushed to place boxers over his thighs.

“Whatever you needed, couldn’t it have waited?” Steve demanded “Knock, asshole.”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but as his trailed trailed over your covered body, he seemed to be at a complete loss of words. You shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Barnes!” Steve snapped urgently.

“Dot said you asked for my presence here.” Bucky blinked rapidly as he tore his gaze away from you. “She said something about a portrait from a cartoon for the baby arrived.” He trailed off as he locked his eyes on you again.

“You know to knock on my doors before you enter.” Steve grit his teeth. “You are to keep quiet about what you have seen in here, Barnes. Brag and-”

“I’ll have a date with the grim reaper. I know.” Bucky waved him off, still unable to keep his gaze away from you.

Noticing the staring contest between the pair of you, Steve smirked dangerously. “You enjoyed what you witnessed, buddy? You better treasure that shit, because it will never happen again. You look in her direct-”

“Steve, it’s okay.” you interrupted him. “It was an accident”

“Take a walk with me, Buck?” Steve offered, ignoring your gentle plea. “Let the lady dress in private, hmm?”

“Of course.” Bucky nodded and slipped out of the room to give Steve a moment to make himself presentable again.”

Steve smiled softly at you as he prepared himself. You felt uneasy as you noticed a fire burning behind his baby blues. Hell only knew what would happen once Steve and Bucky had gotten alone together.

“Steve, wait.” you called Steve back t you,beckoning him. “C’mere.”

“What?” he whispered harshly.

“I wasn’t finished playing with you yet.” you smirked as you reached out and palmed his cock over his pants.

“Y/N,” he moaned at your touch. “This will have to wait.”

“Why?” you cooed as you leaned up and wrapped your free hand around his neck before pulling him into a fiery kiss. After a moment, he settled against you and climbed atop of you.

“You’re trouble, you know that. Right?” he mumbled against your lips.

Nodding, you unzipped his pants and begun pumping his cock through his boxers.

“Swe- sweetheart, stop.” he moaned as he bit your shoulder, though he was moving along with your hand.

“Why should I, baby boy?” you taunted.

“It’s been a while.” he chuckled in embarrassment

“Bullshit.” you scoffed.

Meeting your gaze, he scoffed. “And why would that be so hard to believe?”

“Because you’re the king of the city.”

“I’m not as much of a man whore you think I claim to be.”

“Sam told me Bucky is as bad as you are, even though he has a wife and a child.” You tilted your head as you released his cock from your grasp. “Is it true?”

“I can be.” he said.”It gets lonely having a different whore in your bed every night. I grew older. I want to raise a family. I want to have a wife. I didn’t grow up with siblings. My father died while I was still young. Yeah, sure, I had Bucky, but even then, I felt lonely most days whenever he’d run off to fuck some poor girl in an alleyway somewhere.”

“Steve-” you didn’t know what to say to him at that point.

Standing up and adjusting himself, he pointed to a closet on the other side of the room. “I’ll have one of the maids show you around while I discuss things with James.”

Once you had walked over to the closet and selected one of his shirts to drown yourself in, he nodded in satisfaction before sticking his head out into the hallway and calling to a maid. “Maria, do me a favor and show Y/N while I’m discussing important matters with Barnes. Will you?”

“Yes sir.” She nodded and beckoned you into the hallway. Shyly stepping out into the hallway wearing only Steve’s shirt, you looked around curiously for Bucky.

“Where did Barnes run off to?” He asked Maria.

“Library, I think.” She shrugged.

Nodding in acknowledgment, he bid the pair of you away before he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction Maria had dragged you.

******

Steve quickly made his way through the house, making it to the library in no time.  Throwing open the door, he called out Bucky’s name, effectively startling the man as he was standing in front of the fireplace studying a painting hanging above the mantle piece.

“I thought I warned you to stay away.” Steve stated through clenched teeth. “Do you value your life so little?”

“I’ve done no wrong.” Bucky scoffed.

“You want her.” Steve pinpointed. “You have a wife and baby at home, Barnes. Why are you after the one I’m chasing after?”

“I never once claimed that I wanted her, Steve. Not after you picked her. Once that happened, I chose Peggy and my child.”

“She talks about you, you know?” Steve blinked, standing up straight. “Too often for it to be innocent. You think I haven’t checked in that you hang around the club when I’m not there, but she is? When I specifically asked you not to. James, you have a family.”

“I’m there on business, Grant.” Bucky grilled out. “Collecting money, making sure the place doesn’t fall to shit since you hardly step foot in the place now that you’re all over Y/N! For fuck’s sake, Steve, we haven’t sat in the same room since you claimed her and became a jealous menace! You don’t own her.”

“Get out, James.” Steve threatened, pointing a finger in the direction of the door. “I’ll have one of my boys drop off the painting to your house.”

“Don’t throw me away like this, Grant.” Bucky swallowed. “The club needs you there. Piet was right, you’re off your rocks, man.” He sucked his teeth as he strolled past Steve, bumping his shoulder. Before Bucky had the chance to leave the room, Steve grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed his head into the wall of books on the mantelpiece

***********

Later in the evening, you were preparing for the night in your dressing room at Steve’s club. Finalizing your make up, you heard a knock on your door. Thinking it would be Steve you walked to the door and swung it open, only to have your mouth fall open when you noticed Bucky standing on the threshold.

“Barnes, what-”

“Hello to you too, sweet cheeks.”he greeted, smile on his face.

You stepped back to let him inside before closing your door. “If Steve sees you here-”

“I came to apologize to you.” he swallowed, avoiding your gaze. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I’m sorry for-”

“Did he hurt you?” you cut him off as he met your gaze. You could see the horrible blackened eye he supported. “Bucky, please tell me he didn’t hurt you for earlier today. It was an accident.” 

“We’ve been on a rocky road for a while. Then you walked into the picture and now everything we’ve built together is falling apart. And things with Peggy aren’t too great either. We’re both new parents and we’re trying so hard to do the right thing for each other.”

“Even though you’re still screwing everything with two legs?” you scolded.

“I have more in life than Steve ever had.” he rolled his eyes as he sat on your couch. “A wife, a child, stability. He thinks he deserves it all because he;’s the king of the city. Sure, girls would give their left ass cheek to marry him. But that’s the problem. He wants a loyal woman, not someone unworthy of his time. He’s risking his business because of the time he spends with you, rather than controlling his casinos and properties. He could have it all, yet he’s too selfish and stubborn. He holds me accountable for stealing Peggy from underneath him years ago. She fell in love with me because I was everything Steve wasn’t. I lost him because of that and much more.”

“I’ve never once seen you with another female since I’ve met you.” you blinked. “Why doesn’t Steve trust you around me?”

“Discretion.” he pointed out. “A cheater- a good one- knows how to hide his wrongdoings and not get caught. He fears that I’ve stolen you away from him. I despise that he’s putting you in our battles like this. But that’s the mafia life for you; trust no one and no thing.”

“When I first started here, I was terrified; I had no idea what would happen to me. I’ve heard stories about Steve’s previous ladies. It’s been a few weeks now and Steve protects me. I’m not too sure, but I think he’s falling for me. And for the life of me, I’m not sure if I’m falling too, or if I’ve lost my goddamn mind. I’m still so terrified of the man he’s shown me.”

“He would never hurt you. He cares for you too much. He wants a family, yeah. But he knows he’s too engrossed in this life to balance it out. The only family he has left is his mother. But her health has been on the decline for years. He’s an only child. Once she’s gone, I fear he’s going to turn rampant.”

“I can’t give him what he wants,” you shook your head.

“You’re the first female he’s laid eyes on and had kept around for this long. You’re beautiful with a great personality. Those girls have nothing on you.”

“You’re just trying to butter me up.” you rolled your eyes with a small grin.

“If you were any of those girls, he would have fucked you once and disposed of your body the next day.”

Chuckling to yourself, you glanced at the clock on your vanity mirror and jumped up, pulling him up from the couch. “Steve is going to be here any minute.” you explained at his confused yelp. You peered up and down the hallway before Bucky slid out of the room. Before you could process what you were doing, you slammed the door in his face and ran to seat on your vanity seat. A few moments later, a knock came to your door.

Holding your breath, you turned around in your seat and called for Steve to open the door. “Hey you.” you greeted with a smile.

Silently, he handed you a small bouquet of your favorite flowers before leaning over and swiping his lips across your cheek.

“What’s wrong?” you frowned.

“I just ran into Bucky.”

“Oh?”

“Any reason he was back here?”

“No clue.” you lied, hoping he’d believe you.

“So help me, if you’re lying to me.”

“I’m not.” you furrowed your brows.

“I have no qualms about murdering women.” He stated calmly.

“For a man  who claims that he enjoys a woman’s company, you certainly treat her with the amount of respect she deserves.” You stood from your vanity and strolled over to grab a pair of stilettos.

“You don’t want to start a war with me.” he scowled. “You’ll wish you were never born.” He stormed out of the room without looking back. The moment the door closed behind him, you let out a breath you had no idea you were holding.


	9. Chapter 9

“Those girls have nothing on you.” Steve recited as he entered your dressing room after your performance. They club had nearly emptied out, only a handful of drunkards leaning against the counter in the front of the place.

“Excuse me?” you asked as you turned around in your chair to look at the man.

“Bucky knows exactly how to snatch females from under my wing.” He scoffed. “Bucky recited those words to you just before your performance Didn’t he? Do you wish to be beside him and not me? Do you wish to share a man with his loving wife and newborn child?”

“Steve, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” you blinked.

“You lied to my face!” he slammed his open palm against your vanity shelf, splintering the wood. “I begged for the truth and still you lied to me, claiming Bucky was never in this room.”

“You don’t own me, Steve!” you argued back. “I don’t have to inform you of every visitor I speak with before a performance I am not your property.” You threw your lipstick down and stood up. “I have tried so hard to be by your side as a worker and yet, all you’ve done is boss me around as though I’m some pirate treasure. I’m done being your prized candy.”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving.” you commanded, starting to throw your small knickknacks into your purse. “I’m going back to sing for Sam. I can’t be here working under some jealous sleazebag who thinks he’s some god above his workers.” Angry tears poured down your face as he walked over and grabbed your wrist to prevent you from leaving the room.

Leaning in to whisper in your ear, you smelt the cigarette on his breath. “If you walk out that door, don’t you dare come back. Do you understand me?”

“Steve, release me.” you hiccuped, pulling from his grasp. The man was half tempted to chase after you. But he didn’t. His feet refused to move.

****************

Sam rubbed his hand up and down your back as you wiped away the tears from your puffy cheeks. “You need to stay calm if you want to tell me what happened.”

“I’m exhausted, Sam.”

“From what?”

“This life!” you threw your hands up in the air. “I can’t keep pretending to love that man. He abuses me and orders me around and talks down on me.”

“That doesn’t sound like that man I know, Y/N.” His brows furrowed “Every time he stopped by here, he’d speak highly of you. He’s smitten by you. It’s a good look on him. He comes off hard-ass. He’s had a hard-”

“-hard time loving someone and showing he cares?” you scoffed. “Bucky tells me the same shit. And Scott Lang said the same thing before Steve shot a bullet between his eyes.”

“Ever thought about why Steve pushed you away?” At your quizzical look, Sam sighed. “He’s scared.”

“When you love someone, you don’t hurt them, Sam. He abuses me, only to love me the next minute. He pushes me away no matter how much I try.”

“Ever think you’re doing the exact same thing?” He smirked. “I know you care about the man, Y/N. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have come stumbling through those doors, crying up a storm.”

“He’s a beast, Sam.” you frowned. “Unlovable; he destroys everything in his path and then cries because he’s lonely.”

“You love him.” He smiled lightly. “The moment you stop denying it is the moment you will realize that he’s in love with you as well.” He waited a moment so you could gather your thoughts. “I’ll call Steve tonight after I close up to get this situation dealt with properly.”

“I can’t go back to him!” you protested. “He’s killed innocent people, Sam! He’s nearly killed me.”

“But he hasn’t. He wouldn’t dream of killing you, nor myself. We’re valuable to him and he cares deeply for the people that work under his rules.”

“I’m not going to your funeral.” you smirked.

*********

Steve didn’t know what to do after you left the dressing room. E knew he was being too possessive over you. He had no real reason to be, either. He slowly took a deep breath before walking to the front of the club where Clint Barton was standing behind the counter counting out the till.

Grabbing a bottle from the shelf, Steve popped the cap off before chugging heavily from it. “How did the disposal of Lang go?”

“Quick and quiet.” he shrugged, placing the money in the register before closing it up. “You look like hell. You sure you should be drinking?”

“I feel like hell.” Steve mumbled.

“You’re not sick or anything, are you?” Clint asked. “I could have Nebula do a health check on you.”

“It’s not that type of sick, man.” Steve frowned.

“Girl troubles?” he offered. “Is it that new songstress I’ve been seeing on stage with Pietro during rehearsals?”

“Her name’s Y/N, jackass.”

“Touchy, I see.” Clint teased lightly

“Barton.” Steve warned before Sam’s voice echoed into the establishment as he entered.

“A moment, Grant?”

“Don’t you have a pigeon to screw, Wilson?” Steve grimaced.

“Clint, give us a minute?” Sam faced the man. Clint nodded before heading to the back office without a word.

“Whatever you have to say, Willie, I don’t want to hear it.” Steve spoke as he made to stand up.

“Just hear me out, Grant.” Sam softly ordered. “You’re a great man and I’ve always respected you and your decisions.”

Steve resigned and sat back down, signaling for Sam to take a seat as well. “Go on.”

“Y/N is family to me and I swore I would protect her until my dying breath. She’s been through a hell of a lot in the last few years. I helped her off her feet. I went behind her back and sold her to you and what she informed me of earlier this evening had my blood boiling. You’re going to explain to me all the hell you put her through after swearing to me that you would care fro her and protect her. Now, Steven.”

Steve remained silent, prompting Sam to continue on. “Are you really going to fucking throw her away after one little argument? Or perhaps one of your henchmen caught her eye and you can’t seem to handle to normally. Is she rolling around in your Royce with a masked henchman? Hmm? Was it Bucky, perhaps this time? If you think I’m terrified of you and your pathetic posses of machine guns, you’re wrong.”

“Is that a threat, Wilson?”

Sam leaned in closer, a grimace pulling at his lips. “Treat Y/N with the respect she deserves or so help me, I’ll get James right in on that.”

“You ever get Y/N near Bucky, I’ll-”

“-kill me?” he laughed humorlessly. “I’d love to see you try, Grant.” In a moment of rage, Sam slammed his fist against the wooden surface underneath his palm and left a large crack before standing up and exiting the bar, leaving Steve to silently ponder alone in his thoughts.

A few moments later, Clint popped his head out of the office before nodding his farewells and leaving the establishment. Once he was completely alone, Steve reached over to grabbed the phone from under the counter before dialing a number and placing it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“What the fuck do you want, Steven?”

“You.” Steve admittedly quietly as he absently begun drawing patterns in the cracked wood.

Humorlessly, she laughed loud in his ear. “How does it feel to not get what you want, oh dear King of Brooklyn?”

“Come on, Y/N,” Steve pleaded gently. “It’s me. What do-” He cut off as he heard you speaking to another male in the background.

“Good bye, Steve.” you quickly hung up, leaving Steve to feel angered once more. In a flash, Steve was standing out in the winter night, jumping into his car and speeding off in the direction of her house, his thoughts swarming a mile a minute, none of them making him feel any better. A million thoughts clouded his judgment, yet only one person sprung into his mind about who was on the other end of that telephone call with you; Bucky.

In minutes, Steve was parked outside of your house and slamming his car door shut as he walked up to ring the doorbell. The door opened three seconds later to reveal James Buchanan Barnes.

“Steve!” He greeted in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“The question should be why aren’t you at your own home with your wife and child? Why are you in my girl’s house?” Steve snapped, his hands flying up and gripping onto Bucky’s throat in blind rag. “I fuckin’ warned you countless times I’d kill you if you stepped-”

“Steve!” your frightened tone pierced through the air. “Let him go, now!”

Casually, Steve turned around and beamed at you. “I warned him, doll face I warned him to stay away from you or else his child would grow up with out his father in his life.”

“Steve, you’re in my house and I have every right to call the police on you if you don’t release him this instant.”

“Why is he here, Y/N?”

“I called him over here for advice.” you swallowed, watching Bucky’s face turning different shades of purple. “Let him go, Steve. Please.”

Steve growled out before he released Bucky. Steve grimaced as he watched Bucky coughing hard, trying to force oxygen into his lungs once more. “Grant, why are you here?” you asked, walking over to Bucky. “Whatever you have to say, say it here. Or you can leave.”

“Why is Bucky really here?” He asked as Bucky gently pushed you away from him and walked out of the room.

“I wanted to have someone here for protection; Bucky offered.”

“Protection from what?” Steve scoffed.

“You.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m terrified of you.”

“Why?”

“You nearly killed me in your office, you treat me like I’m a goddamn prize that solely belongs to you. You have an explosive temper. Do I need to go on?”

“I’m sorry.” he frowned. “Y/N, I’m sorry.”

“As you should be.” She stated. “I want you to leave, Steve.” Without looking in his direction, you walked down the hallway, following Bucky’s footsteps. Steve felt himself break. He knew he had deeply screwed up. He’d lost you and as he left your house, he held back a river of tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Around a week or two later, Steve spent most of his days drinking hard liquor and ordering around his henchmen for drug pick ups. Most hours of the day he spent in the company of empty whiskey bottles. He wasn’t eating, hardly bathing himself unless one of his maids had stumbled upon his fainted form over a kitchen table. His thoughts were plagued with the loss of you, huddling in the arms of a married man.

He’d currently been sitting in his office, drinking himself to death again, when in the silence of the room, his phone had rung out, startling him almost sober.

“Hello?” he slurred as he answered the call.

“Jesus, boss.” Clint’s voice rang out in his ear. “What the hell are you doing? It’s hardly time for getting drunk, you think?”

Pouting, he wiped the sweat from his face. “I’m busy, Barton. What do you need?”

“Drinking yourself to death?”

“The activities I get myself into while in the comfort of my home is not your concern, Francis.”

“Tony dropped some supplies over here.” Clint replied coolly. “Did you order something from Columbia? I tore the box open to make sure it wasn’t a bomb. There’s at least fifty pounds of cocaine in it.”

“Give me some time.” Steve sighed, wiping at his face. “I’ll be there in a while.” Before Clint could respond, Steve threw his phone in his pocket and stood up before making his way out of the house without a coat, shoes or socks on. He couldn’t be bothered. He made quick time in arriving at the bar and walked in.

“I’ve seen you look better.” Clint greeted, beckoning him over. When Steve was close enough, Clint dropped the box onto a table. “Stark came in, dropped the box and left without saying much.”

“Throw it away.” Steve ordered as he peered inside the crate. “Lord knows the man probably laced the drugs with something.”

“Grant…” Clint spoke slow. “There’s money here. At least $13 million.”

“Throw it away, Clint.” Steve repeated before he walked further into the bar. “Is Wanda in the back?”

Clint shook his head. “The twins stayed home today; the snowstorm we had last night screwed up their plans.”

Nodding, Steve made his way to the stage. As he heaved himself, Clint called him back, then seemed to change his mind. Whistling lowly to himself, Steve reveled in the cool touch of the flooring as he walked along the surface on bare feet. He’s simply grab a pair of shoes and a proper jacket from his office closet.

He stopped midway from pulling the key out of his pocket when he had heard the echoing sound of a female giggling from down the hall. Curiously, Steve followed the sound before recognition had come flooding into his mind.

“Bucky, stop!” you giggled. “I’m trying to get my shit out of here before Steve comes around and sees me here.”

Steve stepped up to the doorway and noticed Bucky was holding her by the waist, close to his body; he was planting kisses along your neck. Bucky hummed along her throat and smirked. “You’re not acting as though you want me to stop, Y/N.”

“My things…” you  protested, yet made no effort to leave his grasp.

After another moment, Bucky released his grip on you. “How did Steve take the news that you were quitting for good? Does he know?”

“I’m not entirely certain he knew how serious I was.” you frowned as you walked over to the rack of dresses.

“Are you serious about this?” He pressed on lightly as he walked over to you and cupped your face in his hands.

“I want him to grow up.” you sighed, turning your head to rest your cheek in his hand. “I want him to realize what he lost. I was a great girl to him. I never gave in. I stood my ground to him. I tried not to allow him to walk all over me. We were never officially together, but I loved him and he seemed to love me too.”

“So why decide to leave after one fight?”

“He terrifies me.” you admitted. “What if one day I say the wrong thing to him and he kills me?”

“Sam would hunt him down and skin him alive.” Bucky scoffed.

“I want Steve so much.” she frowned as Bucky dropped his hand away from your cheek. “And for the life of me, I can’t understand why.”

“Underneath all that hostility, Steve can be quite the gentleman.” he shrugged as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Determined, you rolled your shoulders. “I’m not turning back once I’m out of this place. I’ll work my ass off in Sam’s bar, or somewhere else if I have to.” To Bucky, it seemed you’d been trying to convince yourself to leave, rather than himself.

“Peggy will welcome you into our home. I already talked to her about it that night Steve came to your house.”

“Sometimes, I think I picked the wrong man to catch feelings for,” you smiled.

Chuckling, he grinned. “Get home safely, okay?”

Frozen on the spot, Steve watched as Bucky leaned over and kissed you right on the lips. He felt his heart shatter into pieces as you melted into the kiss, Bucky wrapping his arms around you to deepen the kiss. As the two of you broke out of the kiss, Steve snapped out of his reverie and marched back down the hall to his office and closed the door. He grabbed a bottle of liquor off the rack before ripping the cork out and chugging it generously. As his lips left the bottle, he let out a choked sob before he threw the bottle at the wall opposite him in a fit of sobs.

************

Steve took a calm breath as the river of angry, jealous tears assaulted his cheekbones. He felt compelled to berate himself for allowing one single female to get under his skin as much as you had. He never allowed a female to see the darkness of his emotions. But you, you were the exception. You were everything he wanted in another lover. He often pictured himself marrying you, and possibly having children with. But because of his own jealousy, he lost you.

He wanted you here with him. He wanted your voice silencing his nightmares. He wanted to wake up and see you laying next to him in his already-too-large bed. He wanted your lips upon his own, kissing him with such a passion. But how could he have been so foolish as to assume you’d remain his and his only?

You had changed him from becoming a womanizer, to a man of faith. He ached for you in ways he’d never ached for another.  All he craved, was your presence. Another woman could never replace the spot in his heart that you had crawled into.

He knew he had done you wrong. He chased you away. He allowed his jealousy to take hold of his own burning heart. He let his demons control his actions. He allowed another man to love you. He grabbed another bottle and forced himself to drink and drink until he was sprawled out on the floor. He planned to die of either alcohol poisoning or perhaps of a broken heart, whichever had come first.

********

Your were sitting in Sam’s bar feeling sick to your stomach. In front of you sat a full glass of beer. Thoughts clouded your mind, overflowing with regret and uncertainty of the events that had happened recently. You were happy living in the comfort of Bucky’s home with Peggy and his child. You helped whenever you could and Bucky had been a great listener for you when you felt low.

You tried to distract your mind from Steve, but found that it was easier to let it swallow you whole rather than try to avoid everything. Thoughts of Steve’s smile and his gracious laugh constantly crossed your mind. When you first started working for him, you never imagined falling for the man. But you had soon found yourself looking for him in the crowded clubs you had sung in. You found that you yearned for his touch, even when he was inches away from you.

You tried to deny your feelings for Steve for a long time. But eventually, Steve had found out and your world had turned upside down. You were torn apart, loving a man you had no business loving in the first place. Even Sam knew that you wanted Steve, long before you had come to him for advice. You wanted Steve and it didn’t make sense for why. He was a violent, abusive, mafia murderer. He was a dangerous old fool. He had forced you to be by his side, no matter how much you had protested against him. But as always, here you sat, sitting in Sam’s bar feeling nothing but pity for yourself. You would be a damned fool to admit out loud how much you missed that blue eyed bastard.

You were ready to retire in the cold winter air until a breeze had entered the bar accompanied by the Devil himself. Shaking snow from his golden hair, Steve made his way over to Sam, calling him over.

“Rogers!” Sam greeted as he glanced up from his spot near the register. “What can I do for you tonight?”

You watched from the corner of your eye as Steve flashed his billion dollar smile at the other gentleman. “I need a favor from you, actually.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked. “What’s that?”

“Has Little Wanda been around lately?”

“Can’t say she has. Why?”

“I was going to offer her a temporary spot at the casino; business is twiddling.”

Sam shrugged, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. “I’ll be sure to relay the message to her when she comes back through.”

“Pleasure.” 

Sam took he outstretched hand. Before Steve could turn around and exit, Sam called him back. “Why not have someone who knows the set? Someone who is familiar with the performance?”

Scoffing, Steve rolled his eyes, one hand already on the doorknob. “Nobody knows the set, Willie. What are you getting at?”

Sam pointed down the bar towards you. “She’s familiar with the set, I would assume.”

“Sam, no!” you growled under your breath, looking down at your hands as Steve looked in your direction.

“I’m sure she has better business to occupy her time, Sam.” He frowned before he placed his hat on his head and left the place. Once the place was silent again, you flicked water at Sam.

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

“I’m trying to play Cupid.” he smirked. “Clearly, I’m not cut for the job. I know you both want each other back.”

“Seems like it.” you rolled your eyes.

“He’s heartbroken.” Sam cocked his head.”He knows your cozening it up with Barnes and Carter. He doesn’t know what to do about it. So he’s drinking himself to death to numb the pain.”

“He doesn’t want me.” you mumbled as you grabbed the glass of alcohol and gulped down the liquid.

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?”

“Be quiet.” you pleaded. “Sam, please.”

He smirked in response.

“I want him more than he will ever know.” you mumbled, though Sam heard it clear as day in the silent bar.

*******

Bucky smiled at you as Peggy took the baby upstairs for nap time “Do what you feel is right, Y/N. If being with Steve makes you happy, then who am I to judge him? I was in his shoes plenty of times before I married Peggy. He’s a hot head, but he cares deeply for you.”

“You’re not going to judge me for going back to him, will you?” you asked. “Buck, he nearly choked you to death in my living room.”

“He wouldn’t have killed me knowing I have a child to look after. He would never forgive himself for destroying a family like that. We’re all family, Y/N. We fight and we get over it. It’s been rocky, but we’ll get over it.”

“The fact that you had a child is what worries me.” you nibbled your lip. “Peggy was okay with me and you because she knows my heart belongs elsewhere. I would have never tried taking you away from your child or her. I’m just not too sure he would take me back after all of this. You should have seen the way he looked at me in Sam’s tavern.”

“You belong with Steve, Y/N.” he smiled lightly. “You never wanted me and we all knew that from the beginning; if only Steve would have seen it.”

“If you weren’t with Peggy, I think I would have chosen you.” you smiled.

“Give me a minute to call Steve and check on Junior?”

You nodded as he stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Bucky returned, a smile to his face. “He’s at Little Plum right now. Want to head over there?”

You nodded and gathered your coat before following him out to his car. As he begun the drive, you looked at him. “What if he wants your head on a silver platter?”

“This isn’t the first time a lady has come between us, Y/N. Has he not told you about the whole Peggy affair?” Silence consumed the car after that. You counted every last second you had spent in the car with Bucky, not knowing if you would live to see tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Taking a deep breath as you stepped out of the car, you could feel Bucky’s eyes on you. As you reached for the knob, you looked over your shoulder at Bucky’s encouraging smile. You felt your palms sweating as your thoughts begun to run rapid in your mind. As you entered the establishment, you were unsurpassed to see it bustling with life; soft piano tunes played from the corner of the room as couples danced by the stage. You were hardly surprised to see the place so lively and chatter filled._ **

**Clint hollered your name from behind the bar and you strutted your way over to him.**

“ **Hey there, pretty lady.” He greeted with soft eyes.**

“ **Is Grant around?” you asked, taking the glass of water he offered.**

“ **In a meeting in the back; not sure with whom, however. Told me I shouldn’t disturb him unless it was a cause for concern.”**

**Nodding at him ,you stepped away from the bar and walked to the doors that led behind the stage.**

“ **....sure about this, Steve?” a woman’s voice echoed into the hallway from a partially closed door.**

“ **I need this, Wanda.” Steve’s drunken slur was heard as you approached the office door. In a moment of fury, you pushed the door open. “Y/N!”**

**You stood in the threshold of the room and looked between Wanda and Steve; he was wearing nothing but a pair of trouser and herself a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. “Is this a bad time?”**

“ **No, no.” Steve shook his head, placing his glass of beer down on the desk, beckoning for you to come further inside the room. “What are you doing here? Clint didn’t inform me that you were coming around here today.”**

“ **I would like to talk to you in private, if I may.”**

**Wanda nodded as you looked at her and walked out of the room before closing the door quietly behind her. You couldn’t help the curiosity. “Why was she in here and why aren’t you dressed?”**

“ **I was in the middle of a change when she popped her head in; we had a meeting about performance arrangements. Since I lost a great voice of mine and people have been demanding entertainment other than Pietro’s wonderful piano tunes, they’d been asking for a voice along.”**

“ **I had a long conversation with Bucky.” you frowned as you walked over to a chair and sat down.**

**At the mention of James’s name, Steve grimaced. “Was that before or after you fucked him senseless? Tell me, dear, how doe sit feel to have an affair with a married man?”**

**You could only roll your eyes at the accusation. “Jealous isn’t a handsome look, Steven. Who I have relations with is none of your business. You and myself were never official. We were merely employees. I am free to date and fuck whomever fancies my needs. But for your information, no, me and James were never intimate, you jealous fuck.”**

“ **Then what is your purpose for coming here?”**

“ **I wanted to ask for my job back.”**

“ **What makes you assume that I would allow that to happen?”**

“ **Because I brought business to your functions. Admit it, your saloons were going bankrupt until I stepped foot in them.”**

“ **I don’t employ whores, Y/N.” He drank from his cup. “I witnessed the pair of you heavily humping one another in your dressing room before you gave me a no show.”**

**You blinked like a deer in headlights at his confession.**

“ **You can grovel to me all you’d like. But I don’t enjoy associating my establishments with such whoreish behavior. Admit it, you love him. You fell for a married man.”**

“ **I fell for an abusive bastard who refuses to admit he’s a controlling nut case.” you glared at him.**

“ **You put my businesses at risk when rumors of your infidelity sprouted around my clubs. I’d be a goddamn fool to hire you once more.”**

“ **You put a gun to my face. You threatened my life on numerous occasions. But I was wrong for trying to escape an abusive boss?” you spat.**

“ **Get the fuck out of my office and never return, Y/N.” He demanded lightly. “Do I have to call security to escort you to the curb?”**

**Glaring daggers at the man, you stood from the chair and walked out of the room and shoving through the crowd of drunkards as you made your way out to the car where Bucky was waiting for you.**

“ **Uh oh.”**

“ **I’m going back to Sam.” You declared, ordering him lightly to drive you in the opposite direction towards Sam’s club when you were both in the car. “I’m going to blow his shit to the ground.”**

**Bucky merely chuckled as he drove away from the club.**

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
